LOVE
by LoveKP
Summary: Serie de mini historias donde aparecerán todas y cada una de las parejas dentro del mundo de SNK.
1. Moblit&Nifa

**Moblit & Nifa**

**Saludos amados lectores y un saludo especial para vaquerita swan, ella me hizo darme cuenta de que existen muchas parejitas que casi no tienen fanfics como el caso de Moblit y Nifa así que por eso he decidido iniciar este proyecto, si, así es, en este fanfic meteré un one shot de cada parejita dentro de SNK, pero iniciare metiendo la de Moblit y Nifa como regalo especial para vaquerita swan :) ¿por cierto como le dicen a esta pareja? Yo la conozco como MobliFa.**

Moblit camino agobiado a la cocina en busca de algo que beber, había sido un día estresante, primero salvo a su líder de ser devorada por un titan mientras realizaba sus investigaciones y después la había vendado de la mano para curarle las quemaduras que se provocó al tocar el brazo titan de Eren. Su líder era una insensata y él siempre tenía que cuidarla, era un trabajo agobiante, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Bocadillo a medianoche? -pregunto la voz de una mujer que conocía a la perfección.

Se trataba de Nifa. Ella pertenecía al escuadrón desde hace mucho tiempo como él y a pesar de su complexión bajita y delgada ella era buena cuando se trataba de matar titanes, no por algo seguía viva tras varias misiones.

-Algo así -contesto Moblit avergonzado por su vicio ya que lo habían agarrado con botella en mano.

-Sirve dos -dijo Nifa acercándose a Moblit.

-¿Dia estresante? -pregunto cuando le paso el vaso.

-¿Cuándo no es estresante? -pregunto divertida-. Pero también es divertido, si no me dedicara a la investigación no sé a qué me podría dedicar y cada cosa que descubrimos es fascinante.

-Entonces brindo por el trabajo estresante, pero fascinante -dijo Moblit cochando su vaso con el de Nifa para posteriormente beber hasta el fondo.

Pero Nifa solo dio un trago ya que no estaba acostumbrada a la bebida y esta le había dejado un mal sabor de boca logrando que hiciera una mueca que divirtió a Moblit.

-Es horrible -se quejó.

-No es para todos -contesto Moblit con una gran sonrisa-. Es una bebida muy fuerte.

-Yo soy fuerte -alego enojada ya que toda su vida había vivido con la critica de los hombres que cuando la veían no podían creer que alguien de su complexión pudiera ser letal.

-Se que eres fuerte e inteligente, de no ser así no seguirías viva y eso ya es mucho, mira el escuadrón que nos toco -contesto y Nifa comenzó a reír de una manera escandalosa.

-Lo siento -dijo avergonzada tapándose la boca y reprimiendo la risa.

-¿Por qué? Es la risa más hermosa que he escuchado -dijo Mblit sorprendido de que aquella chica tan linda y de gran carácter tuviera un defecto tan encantador.

-¿Bromeas? Yo la odio -alego Nifa divertida, solo Moblit podía encontrar algo tan extraño encantador-. Deberías comer algo -sugirió preocupada.

Aquel día Moblit casi no había comido nada y ella lo noto. Ella siempre lo veía y se preocupaba por él pues existían días en los que además de no comer tampoco dormía por estar ayudando a la líder o preocupado por ella y pensar esto la hizo sentir triste.

Nifa no sabia cuando, pero se había enamorado de Moblit, claro que jamás se lo diría porque ella pensaba que Moblit solo la veía como una amiga y que de la que estaba enamorado era de Hange. Pero Moblit en realidad solo la veía como una gran amiga y la chica que le había cautivado era Nifa, solo que por miedo jamás había intentado nada.

-Tu también deberías comer algo, note que no comiste nada el día de hoy -dijo Moblit.

Nifa sonrió, él la había notado.

-Es que he quedado asqueada con la plática de la líder -contesto recordando la plática de Hange sobre los caníbales y ella junto con otros reclutas no habían podido evitar vomitar.

-¿Bromeas? Creo que hemos visto y escuchado cosas peores -dijo y pensó en todo lo que había tenido que dibujar o tocar por el bien de la investigación.

-Es muy cierto -dijo Nifa y soltó una ruidosa carcajada, esta vez no le molesto en ocultarla ya que Moblit le había dicho que le resultaba linda-. Supongo que tú te llevas la peor parte con todo eso del dibujo.

-Algo así -contesto y de inmediato su vista se dirigió hacia la carpeta que estaba a un lado suyo.

-Quiero ver -dijo estirando su mano y Moblit también lo hizo para evitar que la tomara, solo que Nifa fue más rápida.

-No por favor -pidió sonrojado.

-Moblit, tu estas rojo -dijo Nifa tras inspeccionar el rostro de su compañero-. No me digas que tienes dibujos obscenos de la líder Hange -dijo sonriendo, aunque ese comentario le rompia su corazón.

¿Qué haría si encontraba un dibujo de Hange? Nifa no sabía cómo ocultaría su corazón roto.

Ella abrió la carpeta y comenzó a hojearla quedando sorprendida de ver que no eran dibujos de investigación, en realidad eran retratos de personas, una mujer con un bebe en brazos, dos niños jugando, una persona mayor sentada en la banca y uno de Hange lo cual la puso triste, aun cuando sabia en su subconsciente que podía encontrar algo así.

-Eres muy bueno dibujando -dijo dejando de revisar los dibujos dentro de la carpeta y cerrándola de golpe.

-En esta carpeta guardo retratos de personas que me resultan fascinantes -explico-Y cuando una persona me resulta fascinante no puedo evitar dibujarla.

-Supongo que debes tener muchos dibujos de la líder Hange -dijo con la mirada baja.

-Es una mujer fascinante, pero no, en realidad tengo una musa diferente -contesto y Nifa se sorprendió por ese comentario.

-Si la líder Hange no es tu musa no me imagino quien puede ser -medito en voz alta Nifa.

-Continua viendo y lo descubrirás -dijo Moblit sonrojado, pero sabía que no existía vuelta atrás, lo supo cuando ella tomo la carpeta. Sería una grosería arrebatarle la carpeta a NIfa y supuso que era bueno explicar antes que Nifa se topara con los dibujos.

Nifa miro nuevamente la carpeta y hojeo hasta donde se había quedado, vio un par de dibujos mas y entonces noto un retrato de ella, paso de hoja y encontró otro, después otro y otro. Eran muchos dibujos de ella en diferentes lugares y en ocasiones solo aparecía dibujado su rostro o sus ojos.

-Como dije, solo dibujo personas que me resultan fascinantes -dijo avergonzado-. Y tú Nifa me resultas fascinante. No solo eres linda y amable, también eres fuerte e inteligente…

Moblit no pudo continuar hablando porque Nifa lo silencio con un rápido beso.

-Yo he… tengo que ir a terminar mi trabajo -dijo sonrojada.

-Te llevare algo de cenar -hablo Moblit.

-Si, gracias emm colega -dijo Nifa dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-Claro, colegas -dijo decaído, aunque después se animo ya que colega era muy distinto a amigo, el amigo solo podía aspirar a seguir siendo eso o ser un mejor amigo, pero los colegas podían llegar a ser algo más.

-Bueno, te veré después Moblit -dijo Nifa pensando que aquello que acababa de pasar era debido a la bebida, pero después recordó que solo había tomado un trago y que Moblit solo había bebido un vaso.

Nifa le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse, pero Moblit la tomo de la muñeca para impedírselo y la atrajo a él robándole un beso el cual duro más tiempo esta vez. No sabían que pasaría después, no sabían si morirían en la siguiente expedición, pero algo si sabían y era que no desperdiciarían más tiempo.

**Tratare de subir un one shot cada quince días. Ahora ¿Cuál pareja quieren que sea la siguiente?**


	2. Hange&Erwin

**Hange & Erwin**

**Saludos amados lectores, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y aquí les traigo esta parejita que pidieron, además de que es un regalo especial para Averdia quien sé que además de gustarle el LeviHan, le gusta el EruHan.**

Hange caminaba por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, había descubierto algo importante sobre los titanes y necesitaba contárselo urgentemente a Erwin, solo él la entendía y tenía la paciencia necesaria para escucharla mientras hablaba sobre sus descubrimientos.

Por la hora cualquiera hubiera esperado hasta el siguiente día, pero ella conocía a la perfección a su comandante como para saber que estaría despierto perfeccionando alguno de sus planes.

Ella llego a la oficina y sin tocar abrió un poco la puerta para asomar su rostro. Tal como lo había imaginado ahí estaba Erwin trabajando detrás de su escritorio.

-Erwin -llamo en voz baja y este alzo la vista.

-Pasa Hange -invito a entrar y le sonrió.

Hange no lo pensó dos veces e ingreso.

-Veras he hecho un descubrimiento sobre la composición de los titanes -comenzó a decir mientras avanzaba hasta el escritorio-. ¿Has notado lo ligeros que son? Pregunto y al ver la expresión de Erwin decidió explicarse-. Justo cuando salimos de misión yo pate una cabeza de titan y me di cuenta de lo ligera que era y por su tamaño uno llegaría a imaginar que su peso sería mayor, pero no, era como si estuviera rellena de aire y… -ella se interrumpió por costumbre ya que cuando hablaba sobre titanes con las demás personas, estas parecían aburrirse o dejar de escucharla al instante, pero sonrió al ver que Erwin permanecía atento, él siempre la escuchaba y confiaba en ella y eso la hacía sentirse bien, que sus investigaciones valían la pena y que al menos a alguien le interesaba.

Era una gran diferencia a cómo eran las cosas con Shadis quien se limitaba a ignorarla. Con Erwin Hange sabía que finalmente todo su trabajo serviría para algo.

-Continua Hange -pidió Erwin al ver que se había quedado callada repentinamente y que se limitaba a verlo fijamente.

Él le sonrió y Hange pudo observar las facciones de su comandante, sus ojos azules que miraban el mundo de diferente forma, su sonrisa que le decía que todo estaba bien y en general su rostro. Entonces comenzó a sentirse acalorada y sus manos le sudaban, su corazón palpitaba agitado y volvió a sentirse como una niña ante su primer amor.

-Yo… solo pienso que quizás… existe algo… -dijo sin dejar de mirarlo cautivada-. ¡Digo, sobre los titanes! -aclaro con un grito-. Algo que no podemos percibir a simple vista.

-Entiendo -dijo Erwin poniéndose de pie y rodeando el escritorio para quedar frente a Hange -gracias por siempre compartir tus descubrimientos conmigo.

Erwin estaba muy cerca de Hange y desde que ella había comenzado a hablar tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse concentrado en su explicación y no pensar en aquellos labios que tantas veces había anhelado probar y ahora teniéndola a tan corta distancia ¿podría ser capaz de resistirse una vez más?

-Gracias por escuchar Erwin -dijo Hange sonrojada por tenerlo a esa distancia-. Yo pienso que… quizás… lo mejor sería… -ella no podía concentrarse ya que ambos se miraban fijamente hasta que Hange desvió la mirada-. Lo mejor sería descansar.

-Si, sería lo mejor -coincidió Erwin aliviado de que Hange lo hubiera hecho entrar en razón.

-Si, así que… descansa -dijo nerviosa-. Tú continua con tu trabajo, yo continuare con el mío y maña Moblit me ayudara con unas cosas y…

En ese momento ella fue silenciada por un beso que Erwin le arrebato.

Hange lo aparto enseguida confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo siento -se disculpó-. No debí -dijo pensando en que era su superior y que como tal debían mantener únicamente una relación profesional.

-No te preocupes -dijo Hange-. Es el cansancio que a veces juega con la mente.

Erwin sabía que había actuado siguiendo sus deseos y que nada tenía que ver el cansancio, pero decidió que le daría la razón a Hange para dejar aquel asunto en el pasado, más sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no pasaría porque Hange reclamo sus labios lanzándose sobre él lo cual lo tomo desprevenido al inicio, pero después la rodeo por la cintura para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo.

-Espera Erwin no podemos -dijo Hange dejando sus labios.

-Tienes razón, encuentro un millón de razones para no continuar -dijo Erwin para después volverla a besar.

-Así es -dijo Hange dejando los labios de Erwin nuevamente-. Eres mi superior, una relación amorosa nos distraería del trabajo, causaría un escándalo dentro de la legión… -comenzó a enlistar, pero mientras lo hacía Erwin repartía besos por su cuello y después acerco sus labios a su oreja.

-Demasiadas cosas que nos lo impiden -dijo en susurro y Hange no pudo resistirse más reclamando nuevamente los labios de Erwin.

El la cargo y sentó en el escritorio y Hange aventó unos documentos al suelo.

-Esos documentos eran importantes -dijo Erwin parando los besos que había estado repartiendo en el hombro de ella.

-Solo se arrugarán un poco -comento divertida.

Teniendo finalmente entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba despertó un gran deseo en Erwin y decidió que disfrutaría de aquella noche todo lo que durara pues no sabía cuánto tiempo más seguiría con vida, después de todo ambos estaban consientes que cada expedición era tentar al destino…

Erwin estaba abotonándose la camisa mientras miraba el desastre a su alrededor.

En el suelo seguía ropa tirada, así como los documentos, plumas y planos que él había tenido en su escritorio.

-Sera mejor que me ponga a levantar -dijo Erwin.

-Tu escritorio nunca se vio tan despejado -bromeo Hange.

Erwin sonrió y termino de abotonarse la camisa, hasta que noto que algo le hacía falta y empezó a buscar con la mirada su corbata de bolo la cual era su símbolo de ser el comandante de la legión de exploración.

-¿Dónde quedo esa cosa? -se preguntó mirando incluso bajo el escritorio.

-Erwin ¿Buscas algo? -pregunto Hange y cuando se levantó la vio recostada sobre el sofá. Ella llevaba puesta únicamente su camisa amarilla y en su cuello la corbata de bolo con la cual jugueteaba enredándola en sus dedos.

-Muy graciosa -dijo caminando hacia ella.

-Creo que me agradaría tener el mando -bromeo.

-Que el poder no se te suba a la cabeza -dijo divertido sentándose a su lado. Hange se sentó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Erwin-. Serias una hermosa comandante -dijo él robándole un beso.

-No digas eso, si yo fuera comandante significaría que has muerto -dijo quitándose la soga y poniéndola en el cuello de Erwin donde pertenecía. Hange coloco su mano en el pecho de Erwin a la altura de su corazón y luego le miro directamente los ojos-. Tu eres el comandante, sin ti todos estaríamos perdidos.

-Tu eres mi pilar Hange -le dijo acariciando su mejilla-. Sin ti yo no podría ser comandante.

**Próxima historia será RivaMika a petición del público y después Onyancopon-Hange y JeanKasa. Y ya saben, si quieren otra parejita solo tienen que pedirla. Por cierto, una amiga me pidió la pareja RivaHisto o algo así se llama la pareja Levi con Historia jaja que loco nunca había escuchado de esa pareja. **


	3. Levi&Mikasa

**Levi & Mikasa**

**Saludos a Mar-Ackerman, gracias por tu review y aquí te traigo este one shot de la pareja que pediste, aunque debo confesar que se me dificulto un poco ya que Mikasa siempre quiere matar a Levi para defender a su princeso, pero supongo que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.**

Después del enfrentamiento con el titan hembra Levi había salido herido de la pierna, esta comenzaba a mejorar y había decidido entrenar para ponerse en forma nuevamente cuando sintió la presencia de una persona, solo que no era cualquier persona, se trataba de Mikasa, aquella chica amiga de Eren y que no sabía seguir órdenes.

-¿Qué quieres mocosa? -pregunto deteniendo su entrenamiento.

-Nunca pude agradecerle por salvar a Eren -contesto sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Ella era muy parecida a él, siempre con una expresión seria en el rostro, aunque por dentro existiera un desastre de emociones. Levi la inspecciono detenidamente para poder detectar alguna emoción en ella, pero no pudo descifrarla.

-Tsk era mi deber -dijo desviando la mirada y dando a entender que carecía de importancia aquella acción.

-También quería disculparme -volvió a hablar Mikasa bajando la mirada-. No seguí las ordenes y por ello resulto herido -al decir esto levanto la vista para mirarlo-. Prometo que…

-No prometas cosas que no cumplirás -interrumpió Levi.

-Se equivoca -contesto Mikasa decidida-. Prometo que seguiré las ordenes de ahora en adelante.

Levi la miro ingenuo y decidió expresar su opinión.

-¿Esperas que piense que seguirás mis ordenes aun cuando Eren esté en peligro?

-Confío en que siempre buscara proteger a Eren -contesto.

-¿Y si te pido que aguardes aun cuando la vida de Eren este en peligro? -pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Obedeceré -contesto de inmediato.

Levi analizo nuevamente el rostro de Mikasa y supo que no podía creerle, porque sabia que en el fondo ella estaba enamorada de Eren y las personas enamoradas cometían tonterías.

-No puedo confiar en que harás lo que se te ordene -dijo tras unos segundos de haber permanecido en silencio-. Por ello será mejor que estés preparada para cualquier eventualidad, después de todo no siempre estaré cerca y ya has dejado claro que siempre protegerás a Eren.

Mikasa permaneció en silencio sin entender que era lo que pretendía mientras analizaba su expresión siempre seria.

-Entrenaras conmigo, solo así podre estar seguro de que no terminaras siendo alimento de titan la próxima vez que intentes salvar a Eren -explico y Mikasa asintió.

Ella estaba deseosa de aprender nuevas étnicas y volverse más fuete y rápida tal como lo había demostrado ser Levi al momento de enfrentarse al titan hembra.

-Entendido -dijo decidida.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa -dijo acercándose a ella-. ¿Qué es lo que te aferra tanto a él? -pregunto y Mikasa de inmediato toco su bufanda.

-Él me salvo la vida -contesto-. Cuando éramos niños… -en ese instante miles de imágenes de aquel horrible pasado cruzaron por su memoria y decidió apartarlas, después de todo no era algo que quisiera revelar a aquel hombre que odiaba desde el momento en que había osado golpear a Eren y además de que no era de su incumbencia.

-Es porque le amas -dijo Levi al notar que la expresión de Mikasa había cambiado en cuanto toco a bufanda seguramente pensando en Eren.

-No es así -contesto-. Es mi familia.

-¿Esperas que crea eso? -pregunto sin creer una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

-Eren es mi hermano -volvió a decir esta vez mas confiada en sus palabras-. Así como lo es Armin. Ellos dos… -ella se interrumpió unos instantes y después continuo-. Ellos son mi familia y es verdad, siento amor, pero… ¿acaso no se ama a la familia? -pregunto y examino nuevamente el rostro de Levi, pero tal como había pasado desde que comenzaron a hablar, él continuaba con su misma expresión-. Usted no lo entendería.

-Es verdad, existe algo que no entiendo -dijo Levi reduciendo aun mas la distancia entre ambos-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu vida es menos importante que la de Eren? -pregunto mientras la miraba.

Tenerla así de cerca podía apreciar todas sus facciones y pudo sentir como aquella charla había despertado algo en él que jamás había sentido por nadie y era interés.

-Como dije, él salvo mi vida y yo tengo una deuda -contesto tratando de encontrar algún otro motivo.

-Tsk solo dices un montón de mierda -dijo enojado para después darle la espalda mientras se apartaba de ella-. De ser así considera que yo también salve tu vida.

Mikasa enfureció y apretó sus puños mientras intentaba contenerse.

-¡No necesito que alguien como usted me cuestione! -grito y Levi sonrió, finalmente veía un cambio en la expresión de su rostro.

-No es mi culpa que no toleres la verdad -dijo y Mikasa se abalanzo en su dirección con la intención de atacarlo, pero Levi detuvo el golpe.

-Vamos, muéstrame lo que tienes -dijo asumiendo posición de defensa.

Mikasa intento golpearlo, pero tal como ya lo sabia aquel hombre era más rápido y ágil que ella. Continuó intentando, pero cada falla aumentaba su furia y frustración hasta que finalmente logro atinarle un golpe en la mandíbula solo porque Levi bajo la guardia debido al dolor que sintió en la pierna.

-Nada mal dijo limpiándose a sangre que había brotado de su herida en la boca.

-Es hablador, pero no se atreve a atacarme -dijo ofendida Mikasa ya que durante ese tiempo se había limitado a defenderse y llego a pensar que quizás Levi no la atacaba porque pensaba que era débil.

Ella hizo otro intento por golpearlo, haberlo logrado le había resultado liberador y deseaba más, a decir verdad, estaba extasiada entre tanta adrenalina que estaba generando su cuerpo. Aquel hombre lograba que un sinfín de emociones brotaran de lo mas profundo de su ser, con Eren todo era monotonía, velar por él constantemente y mas sin embargo en ese poco rato que llevaba en compañía del capitán Levi había enfurecido y sonreído.

Levi se sentía de la misma forma, normalmente era una persona que ocultaba sus emociones, no deseaba dar señales de debilidad, pero aquella chica le hacia enfurecer y sonreír, cosa que tenía tiempo sin hacer.

Él paso de modo defensivo a ofensivo, ambos esquivaban golpes y patadas con sus sentidos alertas hasta que Levi logro derribarla y se colocó sobre ella inmovilizándola. Al inicio había pensado en concederle la victoria, pero al hacerlo la estaría menospreciando y eso nunca lo haría. Confiaba en su potencial y sabia que algún día ella saldría airosa en una de sus peleas, pero hasta que ese momento llegara él no mostraría piedad, después de todo deseaba que aprendiera a ser más ágil y astuta, que se hiciera más fuerte y quizás así continuaría con vida porque a pesar de que no quisiera aceptarlo o siquiera decirlo él no podría tolerar la idea de que ella muriera solo por proteger a otro hombre.

Mikasa intento liberarse, pero no lo consiguió. Entonces miro el rostro de su adversario y se topo con una nueva sensación que surgió de repente, ella sentía que su temperatura aumentaba y como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por el simple hecho de tener su rostro tan cerca del de ella. Levi sonrió y entonces se levantó extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella no lo pensó y tomo su mano poniéndose de pie e intercambiaron miradas.

-Te veré mañana y practicaremos tu agilidad con el equipo de maniobras -dijo Levi sin soltar la mano de Mikasa.

Ella asintió y miro su mano que tomaba la de Levi, por alguna extraña razón no deseaba soltarla, pero sabia que alguno tarde o temprano tenia que hacerlo y quien lo hizo fue Levi. Él la soltó y se alejó. Mikasa lo miro retirarse tan solo unos breves segundos y después decidió también irse en la otra dirección mientras sonreía y entonces se quito la bufanda roja pensando que podía estorbarle durante sus prácticas.

**¿Qué tal me salió este one shot? Sean honestos, la verdad es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre esta parejita y espero no haberte decepcionado ****Mar-Ackerman y a todos los que les gusta este shipp****. SALUDOS.**


	4. Hange&Onyankopon

**Hange & Onyankopon**

**Un saludo especial a MioSiriban y aquí te traigo el one shot de la pareja que solicitaste, espero te guste y si tienes otra petición no dudes en ponerla en los comentarios y lamento mucho el retraso.**

Hange jamás había creído en el amor, para ella solo existía algo que importaba y era la ciencia, la cual decía que el amor era el resultado de la mezcla de sustancias que segregaba el cerebro y la cual las personas lo confundían con lo que comúnmente llamaban amor. Ella no entendía porque las personas sufrían por este sentimiento, por no encontrar a una pareja o porque su pareja no los hacia feliz y daba gracias a que jamás había padecido de ese malestar y rogaba nunca sentirlo. Pero entonces paso, no fue amor a primera vista, ni siquiera fue por su físico o su gran intelecto. Ella se enamoro por su forma de ser, de como entendía la vida y de la felicidad que le contagiaba cuando estaba cerca de él, de Onyankopon.

El único problema que tenia era que al ser una persona que jamás había estado en una relación o experimentado lo que era el amor no sabía como actuar, no sabia como dar a conocer sus sentimientos y cada vez que intentaba ser directa ella se acobardaba porque no sabia lo que seria de ella si él la llegaba a rechazar.

Por su parte Onyankopon había viajado por varias partes del mundo y conocido a un sinfín de personas entre ellas mujeres de todo tipo, mujeres bonitas y dulces, mujeres bonitas y superficiales, mujeres feas tanto por fuera como en su interior y mujeres feas pero con una gran riqueza espiritual, él podía recordarlas a todas y como para él habían sido indiferentes, continuaba en busca de su alma gemela, de la mujer que llegara a enamorarlo, jamás se imaginó que la encontraría al otro lado del mar, en una isla olvidada por el mundo, aquella mujer de gran belleza, intelecto y con un alma noble, se había enamorado de Hange.

Él amaba pasar las tardes al lado de la comandante de la legión de exploración. Adoraba todo de ella, su espíritu alegre, sus locuras y como su mirada se iluminaba cuando descubría cosas nuevas sobre inventos del mundo exterior y justamente aquella tarde ambos estaban platicando sobre el invento que llamaban radio.

-Es fascinante -dijo Hange inspeccionando de cerca la pequeña caja metálica-. ¿Y me dices que con esto se comunican?

-Si y no, lo que pasa es que este radio es para uso particular -explico-. Las familias los tienen en sus casas donde escuchan las noticias del día, música, comunicados, propaganda… en fin un montón de cosas con el propósito de entretener.

-Enséñame cómo funciona -pidió emocionada y él encendió la radio donde comenzó a sonar una balada romántica.

-Es muy linda -dijo Hange poniendo atención a la letra de la canción y después Onyankopon comenzó a cantarla cautivando la atención de Hange.

-¿Me concedería esta pieza? -pidió estirando su mano invitándola a bailar y al ver que ella no estaba del todo segura decidió agregar-. Te enseñare como se baila.

Hange miro indecisa la mano de su colega, después de todo a pesar de sentir mariposas en el estómago no podía callar su mente que le indicaba que nunca era bueno bajar la guardia ya que, aunque deseaba creer en la inocencia de Onyankopon, la cruda verdad era que no sabia nada de él y que quizás algún día podía llegar a traicionarla apuñalándola por la espalda y no de una forma retorica sino más bien literal.

Mas sin embargo decidió arriesgarse y bajar la guardia solo un momento, tomo la mano de su colega que continuaba extendida y él la hizo girar con gran habilidad y gracia logrando que quedara en sus brazos. Hange miro los pies de su pareja de baile y trato de imitar lo mejor que pudo los movimientos.

-Lo hace muy bien comandante -dijo Onyakopon mirando a Hange mientras su corazón palpitaba acelerado.

-Onyankopon por favor solo dime Hange, no es necesaria tanta foralidad -pidió.

-De acuerdo Hange -dijo sonriéndole y ella lo imito mientras admiraba de cerca aquel rostro sonriente.

Continuaron bailando por unos pocos segundos mas y entonces la canción llego a su fin rompiendo el momento que se había generado entre ambos que estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro sonriéndose y mirándose sin importar nada.

-Lastima que se acabara -dijo Onyankopon.

-¿No puedes volver a ponerla? -pregunto Hange interesada en el equipo electrónico, pero también deseaba prolongar aquel momento.

-Lo lamento -dijo meneando su cabeza y a Hange no le intereso ocultar su decepción la cual de inmediato cambio a una sonrisa.

-Yo ideare algo para que se pueda repetir la canción infinidad de veces -dijo determinada y de inmediato se puso a trabajar mientras Onyankopon la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Hange en definitiva era un ser muy especial y brillante dentro de tanta oscuridad.

Hange levanto la vista pidiéndole una herramienta, pero al parecer él no la había escuchado y ella tardo en descifrar lo que estaba viendo, aunque primero pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas debido a que su colega tenia la mira puesta sobre ella y sonreía perdido en algún sueño del cual lo saco cuando aplaudió fuertemente.

-Lo siento, me he quedado pensando -se disculpó.

-¿Sobre qué? -pregunto intrigada Hange.

Onyankopon tomo una gran bocanada de aire y tomo la mano de Hange delicadamente entre las suyas.

-Comandante… digo Hange -se corrigió-. Existe algo que deseo decirte y si no lo he dicho ha sido por miedo -confeso.

Hange lucia asustada, había fantaseado infinidad de veces con ese momento, pero quizás solo era un sueño más y pronto despertaría y regresaría a la triste verdad.

-Hange, me temo que me estoy enamorando de ti y se que somos de mundos completamente diferentes y que hasta hace poco éramos considerados enemigos. Pero si Romeo y Julieta pudieron con su amor ¿Acaso nosotros no merecemos la pena el intento? Es decir, si es que acaso tú sientes lo mismo por mí.

-Romeo y Julieta murieron -logro decir Hange y Onyankopon bajo la mirada derrotado-. Yo prefiero escribir una nueva historia -agrego regresándole la felicidad al rostro de su compañero-. Una donde los protagonistas seamos nosotros y escribamos un capítulo a la vez.

-Eso me agradaría -dijo Onyankopon para después acercarse lentamente al rostro de Hange con la intención de besarla.

Hange cerro sus ojos y aguardo a sentir los labios de Onyankopon, eran suaves y cálidos, aquella sensación fue algo nuevo y estimulante para ella, podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que pensó que podía tratarse de un infarto, pero su cerebro no lograba concentrarse porque poco a poco fue dejando toda razón de lado dejándose llevar por el instinto ya que era su primer beso y no sabia si lo estaba haciendo bien.

Oyankopon dejo los labios de Hange, aquel beso había sido algo torpe, pero de una manera tierno y supo en ese momento que así besara a otras chicas esos besos jamás superarían los labios de Hange.

-Lamento si fue terrible -se disculpó avergonzada.

-No lo fue -contesto-. De hecho, estoy por volver a hacerlo -dijo para después besarla nuevamente y supo que jamás se cansaría de hacerlo,

**Solo tengo algo que decir y es ¡viva la poligamia con Hange! ella tiene su harem de chicos sexys jaja Onyankopon, Levi, Erwin, Mike, Moblit y también he visto que la emparejan con Armin, Jean, Mikasa y Nanaba. Esa Hange es toda una loquilla jaja. Tratare de subir el día de hoy las demás parejitas que me pidieron porque en su mayoría ya las tengo escritas, solo me falta ajustar unos detalles, Saludos.**


	5. Mikasa&Jean

**Jean & Mikasa**

**Un saludo y una super mega disculpa para Zandruky, lamento mucho el retraso, aquí tienes tu petición de parejita. Debo decir que a mí me gustaría mucho que se quedaran juntitos porque mi amado y dulce Jean es todo un papasito y además caballeroso no como el menso de Eren que es un desconsiderado con la choza. **

Todos sabían de la enemistad que tenían Jean y Eren, sus amigos sabían a la perfección que se habían odiado desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron y muchos pensaban que era debido a sus diferentes ideologías, Eren quería unirse a la legión de exploración para matar titanes y así ayudar a conseguir la libertad de la humanidad, mientras que por otra parte Jean deseaba unirse a la policía militar para tener una vida cómoda dentro de las murallas, pero esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual Jean odiaba a Eren, a decir verdad nadie conocía el verdadero motivo y este era muy simple, Jean estaba enamorado de Mikasa, pero ella solo veía a Eren.

Se había enamorado de Mikasa desde la primera vez que la vio. Estaba discutiendo en el comedor con Eren y cuando se retiró ella lo siguió pasando justo frente a él. Ella salió del lugar y él la siguió afuera solo para verla al lado de Eren sintiendo de inmediato celos y odio por ese chico que la trataba de una forma distante. Si existía algo mas insufrible que ver a la chica de sus sueños al lado de ese suicida era ver la forma en que la trataba. Mikasa incluso se había cortado el cabello para hacer feliz a Eren, se desvivía por asegurarse que comiera y siempre lo protegía, pero Eren solo la apartaba y regañaba fastidiado de esos cuidados gritándole que no lo tratara como si fuera su hermano menor.

Cierto día todos comían, Eren estaba contento porque finalmente estaba progresando en los entrenamientos y no dejaba de decir que pronto estaría matando titanes reales fuera de la muralla. La mayoría de los reclutas estaban como siempre amontonados a su alrededor fascinados por todas las tonterías que decía y Jean solo miraba enojado, para él Eren era un tonto suicida y la mayoría eran fácil de impresionar, ya los veía a todos uniéndose como tontos al cuerpo de exploración solo por creer en las locuras del chico.

Entonces ocurrió lo de siempre. Mikasa agarro un pedazo de pan y lo metió a la fuerza en la boca de Eren.

-Basta de hablar, debes comer -dijo mirándolo y aunque su expresión parecía neutra sus ojos revelaban todo el amor que sentía por aquel chico y eso no paso desapercibido por Jean quien apretó los puños furioso.

-¡Basta deja de tratarme como niño! -le grito poniéndose de pie furioso.

-Jean por favor no intervengas -pidió Marco al ver la expresión en el rostro de Jean.

-¡Oye idiota, estoy cansado de escucharte decir tonterías! ¡Arruinas mi cena! -le grito Jean y Eren de inmediato voltio a verlo.

-¡Tu arruinas mi cena de tan solo ver tu cara de caballo! -le dijo Eren.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de morir esta bien, pero no incites a los demás a cometer suicidio grupal.

-Todos son libres de elegir.

-Les estas lavando el cerebro -alego Jean-. Pero si tantas ganas tienes de morir yo acabare con tu vida -dijo para después soltarle un golpe en el estómago.

Mikasa miraba lista para actuar si la pelea se salía de control, pero generalmente eso no pasaba, solo se daban unos golpes para después ser separados por Reiner y regañados por Shadis.

-Ya basta -intervino Reiner poniéndose en medio de ambos para que dejaran de golpearse.

Ambo se apartaron y Jean vio como Mikasa tomaba la mano de Eren.

-Vamos Eren, debes calmarte -pidió Mikasa mirándolo con amor, algo que Jean tanto odiaba ver y por ello volvió a atacar a Eren sujetándolo de la camisa.

-¡Maldito! -le grito estampándolo contra la pared.

-¡Jodete cara de caballo! -le grito Eren.

-¡Eren detente! -intervino Armin.

-¡Yo ya me había calmado! -dijo Eren.

-¡A quién le importa! ¡Estoy tan celoso!

-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! -pregunto confundido para después aplicar sus habilidades de defensa personal y tumbarlo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -pregunto Shadis-. Ustedes dos nuevamente -dijo mirando a ambos chicos-. Aprendan a comportarse o para la próxima recibirán un castigo.

Eren y Jean asintieron asustados, Shadis se retiro y unos segundos mas tarde también lo hizo Jean seguido por Marco.

-Jean espera -pidió Marco mientras caminaba detrás de su amigo.

Jean se detuvo y se giró para verlo.

-¿Qué quieres Marco? -pregunto molesto.

-Lo de hace unos minutos, ahora entiendo todo -dijo y le sonrió a su amigo-. Te gusta Mikasa, por eso odias a Eren.

-No digas tonterías -contesto sonrojándose-. Solo me enoja las locuras que dice y que todos lo idolatren por ser un tonto suicida.

Marco sabia que su amigo era testarudo y que jamás lo admitiría por más que lo molestara.

-Lo que digas, solo hazme un favor y declara tus sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. La vida es muy corta, no sabemos cuando moriremos y tampoco sabes cuánto tiempo más Eren podrá seguir siendo indiferente con Mikasa.

Jean quería decirle que estaba equivocado o que no se metiera en cosas que no eran su asunto, pero no dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta y se alejó, quería estar solo mientras trataba de convencerse que su amor jamás seria correspondido.

Pasaron los años, ahora tenían 19, Marco murió cuando los titanes invadieron Trost, Mikasa seguía tras Eren y Jean seguía enamorado de ella, pero jamás le había confesado sus sentimientos ¿para que si era caso perdido?

Jean salió del cuartel muy temprano, paso por la florería, compro unas hermosas rosas blancas y se dirigió al cementerio donde estaba una lapida con el nombre de Marco escrita en el ella.

-Lo siento tanto Marco -dijo tristemente y dejo el ramo de flores.

Desde la muerte de Marco Jean siempre había intentado ser mejor persona para honrar la memoria de su amigo y entonces recordó aquel día, Marco le había pedido que le confesara sus sentimientos a Mikasa y decidió que ya era el momento.

Mikasa caminaba rumbo a su cuarto empapada de sudor tras haber entrenado cuando se topo con Jean quien lucía nervioso.

-Mikasa, tengo algo que decirte -dijo sonrojado-. No se como hacerlo, haci que no divagare y solo lo diré, yo… -trago saliva y reunió la fuerza y confianza necesaria para poder pronunciar las siguientes palabras-. He estado enamorado de ti desde que tenia quince años, pero se que tu sientes algo por Eren así que no espero que correspondas mis sentimientos, solo quería decírtelo. Mereces saber que por las noches alguien se va a dormir pensando en ti, que cada vez que estamos en una misión arriesgada alguien suplica que regreses con vida, la misma persona que cada vez que te mira entrenar suelta un suspiro porque le robas el aliento. Y que esa persona soy yo y no Eren.

Jean termino de hablar y miro a Mikasa tratando de descifrar su silencio, ella no sonrió ni tampoco dijo nada, solo continuo su camino y Jean bajo la mirada derrotado, porque, aunque ya sabia que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, eso no implicaba que no le doliera.

Mikasa paso justo al lado de él y se detuvo tomando su mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla lo cual levanto el animo de Jean y se giró para verla.

-Acompáñame a ver el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas -pidió.

Esa era una actividad que siempre realizaba con Armin o con Eren cuando le tocaba supervisar o ayudar a mejorar las técnicas de los nuevos miembros de la legión, pero ahora ella se lo había pedido. Jean asintió sin borrar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro y camino al lado de Mikasa tomados de la mano.

**Siento que no me quedo tan romanticón como esperaba, espero no decepcionarte Zandruky, por otra parte, aquí retome una escena que me dio un montón de coraje y es en la cual Eren le dice a Mikasa que se corte el cabello y la bruta lo hace, dije ¿Es enserio? ¿Si Eren te pide que te lances de cabeza al pozo vas a hacerlo? Y esa es otra razón por la que me cae mal Eren… ok ya me calmé, todo es amor, tratemos de analizar esa escena desde otra perspectiva ¿Qué tal que Eren le pidió a Mikasa que se cortara el cabello porque le preocupaba que le estorbara y la pudieran matar? Pero después recuerdo el Mikasa siempre te he odiado y digo ¡Púdrete Eren! Tu y todos los Jaeger… ok ya me calmé.**


	6. Hange&Zeke

**Hange & Zeke**

**Esta pareja me encanta mas que otra cosa por la eterna rivalidad entre Levi y Zeke y como soy LeviHan de corazón siento que la rivalidad de estos dos por el amor de Hange es un gran plus, culpo a Averdia por hacer que me gustara esta parejita ZekeHan después de leer su fic los comandantes.**

Hange viajaba en la parte de atrás de un vehículo, en su vida había subido a algo tan extraño y fascinante como ese invento con el que al parecer las personas se transportaban. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ajustado que delineaba su figura con una abertura en la pierna, un collar de perlas adornaba su cuello, el cabello suelto, labial rojo que resaltaban sus labios y una máscara que cubría su rostro.

-Hemos llegado líder Hange -anuncio Onyankopon deteniendo el vehículo.

-¿Algún consejo para esta misión? -pregunto Hange ya que aunque no lo quisiera admitir se sentía nerviosa y el motivo era porque nunca había usado ese tipo de atuendo para una misión.

-Diviértase -dijo su amigo y Hange asintió.

Un hombre uniformado abrió la puerta y quedo maravillado al ver la figura de Hange, incluso la siguió con la mirada hasta que la bocina de un auto lo hizo regresar a la realidad y continuar con su trabajo.

Hange camino hacia la gran entrada del lugar, subió los escalones y se topo con un hombre de seguridad que le pidió la invitación la cual Hange entrego sin ningun problema debido a que esta se la había conseguido Azumabito y el hombre la tomo, después miro a Hange y quedo igual de maravillado que el anterior hombre.

Hange ingreso a la fiesta y miro en todas direcciones en busca del contacto de Mare. Eren había desaparecido hace unos meses y los informes que le habían llegado era que estaba en Mare, ahora tenían que planear una extracción exitosa y regresar a Eren a Paradai, por lo que no les quedo más opción que aliarse con el asesino de todos sus compañeros Zeke Jaeger y que mejor que reunirse en un baile de máscaras donde todos eran desconocidos y nadie sabia quien se ocultaba detrás del antifaz.

-Debo admitir que su presencia me es tolerable, pero no es lo suficientemente hermosa para tentarme -dijo un hombre detrás de Hange.

-Le perdonaría su orgullo si no hubiera ofendido el mío -contesto dándose media vuelta para ver a un hombre rubio de barba y lentes que usaba un traje negro.

-Un placer conocerte Hange -dijo sonriendo.

-Desearía poder decir lo mismo señor Jaeger -contesto Hange.

-Un fragmento de un libro de Jane Austen, creo que elegí mal el codigo, de saber que era tan hermosa mi elección hubiera sido distinta.

-Oh no, en realidad estoy complacida con su elección -dijo Hange.

Zeke miro a su alrededor y noto que varios hombres tenían puestas sus miradas sobre Hange.

-Bailemos y mientras lo hacemos discutiremos sobre mi familia -propuso estirando su mano la cual Hange dudo en tomarla, pero al final lo hizo.

Zeke no podía apartar la vista de aquella mujer era hermosa y también sabía que era inteligente por la información que había obtenido de las narraciones de Reiner y alguna que otra mención de su hermano.

Hange repaso con la mirada el lugar y no pudo evitar notar que varias miradas estaban centradas en ellos.

-Nos miran porque formamos una pareja adorable -dijo Zeke y miro de reojo sus reflejos en uno de los tantos espejos que estaban en la pared como decoración, en efecto lucían bien juntos.

-Dijo que hablaríamos de su familia -dijo molesta Hange.

-Ah es verdad, veras rumores dicen que mi hermanito hará una aparición en el festival de mañana.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hange de inmediato.

-¿Ves a ese hombre? -señalo con la cabeza y Hange miro discretamente.

-¿Cabello largo y rubio?

-Justamente él es Willy Tybur y mañana dará un discurso de porque el mundo entero debe invadir Paradai.

-Algo no muy bueno para nosotros.

-Una guerra es inminente, lo único que desalentaría al mundo de ir a la guerra seria si la mas grande potencia militar se viera derrotada en su propio territorio, pero ¿Quiénes serían lo suficientemente locos como para desafiar a Mare?

-Acompáñeme a una caminata nocturna comandante Jaeger -pidió Hange apartándose de Zeke y caminando a la salida.

Zeke la siguió y nadie hizo preguntas debido a que pensaron que solo se trataba de una pareja que buscaba algo de intimidad.

Hange salió del edificio y se giró para contemplarlo.

-Hermoso e imponente -dijo Zeke sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo.

-A mi me parece una abominación -contesto para después quitarle el cigarro a Zeke, tirarlo al suelo y apagarlo con la suela de su zapato-. Eso no le hará bien.

-Todos tenemos una adicción -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Dime Hange ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Hange quería decirle que no era de su incumbencia, pero decidió que un poco de amabilidad no haría daño.

-La literatura -contesto-. Una vez que inicio un libro no puedo soltarlo. Si llegara a tener una casa propia esta tendría una enorme biblioteca, de lo contrario moriría de agonía, pero por ahora eso no importa, lo que realmente importa es garantizar la seguridad de todos.

-Ya veo que me mentiste, tu verdadera adicción es el trabajo -dijo Zeke mientras emprendía su caminata al lado de Hange por la calle.

-Mi trabajo me hace leer -dijo caminando al lado de Zeke.

-Pero suena lindo como plan de retiro, una casa llena de libros.

-Con un hermoso paisaje -incluyo Hange.

-Y una vista hermosa -dijo sin apartar la mirada de la mujer que tenía a un lado.

-Ya dije que con un hermoso paisaje -corrigió Hange.

-Yo dije vista no paisaje, ya sabes, ver un bello rostro al despertar cada mañana.

Fue cuando Hange noto que su acompañante no apartaba la vista de ella.

-No incluyas esas ideas en mis planes de retiro -dijo seria.

-¿No te interesa un poco de compañía masculina que te brinde calor cada noche? -pregunto con una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo tengo ya? -pregunto.

-Nunca inquirí que no lo tuvieras, solo te proponía que lo cambiaras, era de suponer que una mujer como tú no estaría sola.

-¿Y tú? -pregunto.

-¿Me estas preguntando si despierto al lado de una mujer cada día? -pregunto divertido-. ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa saber si el puesto esta libre?

-Solo intentaba ser amable -dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

-De momento estoy solo, siempre lo he estado y es debido a que no me conformare con cualquier chica que no cumpla mis expectativas.

-A tu edad y con lo que te queda de vida no deberías ponerte exigente -dijo burlona y se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor-. Esta calle es demasiado angosta, salir será un problema.

-Permíteme llevarte a un lugar interesante -dijo Zeke y giro en una calle.

Hange lo siguió memorizando cada parte de la ciudad de Liberio y analizando posibles rutas de escape cuando ocurriera el ataque del día siguiente.

-Nunca me preguntaste cuales eran mis expectativas -volvió a hablar Zeke rompiendo el silencio que Hange tanto había disfrutado-. Basta, no insistas, te las diré ya que estas demasiado curiosa -bromeo al no recibir ninguna respuesta de Hange-. Veras siempre imagine que mi pareja ideal debía ser una mujer fuerte, inteligente y hermosa, pero no la he encontrado aun, una mujer que se pueda defender sola, pero que también llegue a necesitar que la proteja, lo bastante inteligente como para superar mi intelecto pero que no sea arrogante y lo suficientemente bella como para tentarme.

-Dudo mucho que la encuentres.

-Yo no creo eso -dijo deteniéndose y señalando un hangar-. Mira abajo, ahí es donde guardan un dirigible, lo conservan como algo histórico, sirve para el museo, pero todavía funciona, es sigiloso, rápido y no mide mas que las calles tan reducidas de Liberio y si miras mas enfrente podrás ver una línea de luces, esas servían para guiar al piloto, por cierto ¿Sabías que Onyanopon es un excelente piloto?

Hange entendió enseguida el plan de Zeke, robar el dirigible y que Onyankopon lo pilotara ya que era el único con los conocimientos suficientes

-Escuche de un tipo de piedra que brilla y sirve para generar luz -dijo Hange pensando que podrían colocar las luces sobre puntos estratégicos en los tejados de la calle principal de Liberio.

-Yo escuche que una mujer muy astuta encontró una utilidad para esas rocas -dijo Zeke mirando a Hange. Él estaba informado por sus aliados sobre todo lo que ocurría en Paradai y estaba al tanto de los numerosos inventos que hacia Hange para que la isla entrara en una nueva era y pronto pudiera competir contra el resto del mundo en cuanto avances científicos. Hange estaba equivocada, Él ya había encontrado a la mujer ideal y su nombre era Hange Zoe.

**Ok este one shot me quedo más largo y decidí cortarlo aquí porque me empezó a gustar y he decidido continuarlo en la llave de tus recuerdos con una que otra modificación para ajustarla a la historia. Saludos.**


	7. Historia&Levi

**Historia & Levi**

**A petición de una amiga y de un comentario, aquí esta esta historia jajajaja una historia de Historia… lo siento a veces soy muy simple.**

Tras eliminar al titan en el que se convirtió Rod Reiss todo llego a su calma y finalmente el día más esperado por la legión, así como por la población llego, era el día de la coronación de Historia. Todos en el palacio iban de un lado a otro con adornos para tener todo listo y dos doncellas estaban ayudando a Historia con su vestimenta, una mujer le ayudaba con la capa mientras otra ayudaba con el peinado.

Historia se veía en el espejo y notaba que su apariencia había cambiado totalmente, ya no era una campesina tímida ni una recluta temerosa dentro de la legión de exploración, a partir de ahora sería la reina de la cual toda la población dependería y acudiría por sus consejos esperando que los guiara por un gran camino, un peso demasiado grande para su cabeza.

En ese momento sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un visitante inesperado. Se trataba del capitán de la legión de exploración Levi ahora de apellido Ackerman.

-Capitán -saludo Historia girándose para verlo.

-Todo esta listo, los de la legión se encargarán de la seguridad durante la coronación para garantizar tu seguridad a pesar de las múltiples quejas de la policía militar -informo Levi mirando a Historia y notando lo hermosa que lucía.

-Gracias -dijo jugueteando con sus manos por los nervios-. ¿Podrían dejarnos solos? -pidió amablemente a las mujeres que seguían en la habitación admirando a Levi.

-Por supuesto su alteza -dijo una y ambas realizaron una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Nerviosa? -pregunto Levi al ver que Historia seguía jugueteando con sus manos-. Una mujer que se atrevió a enfrentar a Kenny, desafiar a su padre, derrotar a un titan y ya sin mencionar que ha logrado sobrevivir hasta este momento no debería temer por una simple corona.

Historia sonrió y camino hacia Levi.

-Todo eso fue sencillo, pero no creo poder con el peso que tu y el comandante Erwin decidieron poner sobre mi cabeza ¿Qué tal que me equivoco?

-Tendrás consejeros que te ayudaran a tomar decisiones.

-Una manada de torpes, ninguno con los conocimientos necesarios y es por ello que pedí verte -dijo Historia y dejo los nervios atrás-. Necesitare de alguien cuyos consejos sean bien recibidos.

-Tsk ¿Yo, tu consejero? -dijo descartando de inmediato esa idea-. Nunca he sabido que opción es la correcta tanto si confías solo en ti o confías en alguien más… nunca sabrás cual será el resultado, la única opción que te queda es elegir y atenerte a las consecuencias sin arrepentirte de tu elección.

-¿Y si me equivoco?

-Nadie puede decir cual será la elección idónea, solo elige la que más te guste. Si tienes miedo de elegir por equivocarte comenzaras a dudar de cada decisión que tomes y dejaras que alguien más las tome por ti y a la larga habrás perdido todo poder de decisión.

-Hable con el comandante Erwin antes que contigo -dijo caminando hacia la ventana para ver el exterior-. Él me aconsejo hablar con el consejo y el consejo me aconsejo que debido a mi corta edad lo mas recomendable era buscar un esposo, alguien que compartiera conmigo las cargas de la corona, que me enfocara en dejar descendientes y básicamente se ofrecieron a buscarme candidatos idóneos, en realidad me sorprendió la rapidez con la que me entregaron una lista con os nombres de los nobles que podrían interesarme -dijo y tomo una hoja de la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la ventana.

-Tsk son unos idiotas.

-Lo son -dijo rasgando en varios pedazos la hoja de papel para después tirar los papeles al suelo.

-Espero que lo limpies después -dijo observando el suelo con los pedazos de papel.

-Lo que yo necesito es un hombre que sea fuerte, honesto, amable… a su manera y sobre todo uno por el cual sienta algo, que tenga carácter y sepa ganarse el respeto y amor de la población -enlisto mientras caminaba hacia Levi-. Tu Levi-. aclaro-. Creo que me malinterpretaste, no te estaba pidiendo que fueras mi consejero, te estaba pidiendo que fueras mi esposo, que fueras el rey dentro de las murallas ¿Qué me dices?

-Lo siento, pero debo declinar esa petición -contesto.

-¿Por qué?

-Encontraras un mejor candidato -contesto Levi.

-No se trata de eso, no es porque resultes mi mejor opción, se trata de que eres mi única opción. La mayoría de los miembros en la clase alta contraen matrimonio sin amor, debido a que carecen de poder de decisión, sus padres los comprometen desde el momento en que nacen y a lo único que pueden aspirar es que su compañero llegue a desarrollar cariño -dijo Historia y tomo desesperada la mano de Levi-. Con uno de los dos que este enamorado basta. Yo puedo hacerte feliz, déjame hacerte feliz -pido mirando a Levi aguardando una respuesta.

-Lo siento, pero no -contesto e Historia lo soltó de inmediato.

-Expuse mis sentimientos y lo único que tienes que decir es no.

-Yo no podría ser rey.

-Entiendo, me pides que sea reina, que tenga fe en mi y luego tu simplemente me dices esto -dijo tratando de guardar la compostura a pesar de que sentía como nacía el enojo en su interior combinado con la tristeza.

-No insistas, este no es mi lugar, soy un guerrero, mi lugar es afuera luchando por la libertad de tu gente y por protegerte -dijo y estas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para Historia-. Siempre voy a protegerte -confeso lamentando haberlo hecho-, pero eso solo lo lograre siendo un soldado portando un arma en mi mano y no como rey portando una ridícula corona sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Crees que algún día podrías llegar a sentir afecto por mí? -pregunto y Levi de inmediato desvió su mirada-. No te estoy pidiendo que llegues a amarme, se que eso no sucedería, pero ¿podrías llegar a sentir algo por mí?

Historia aguardo sin dejar de mirarlo y Levi volvió a mirarla.

-Tengo sentimientos, que no los demuestre es diferente -contesto observando como de inmediato los ojos de Historia se iluminaban-. Pero espero que entiendas que no puedo casarme contigo.

Historia asintió, entendía y no podía culparlo ¿Quién querría tener ese peso sobre la cabeza? ciertamente si ella pudiera escapar lo haría, pero no podía, ese era su destino y arrastras a la persona que decía amar a ese lúgubre destino simplemente no era justo. Pero antes de renunciar por completo a él decidió hacer algo inesperado, ella se abalanzo y lo beso tomando a Levi por sorpresa, pero de inmediato correspondió aquel beso.

Ambos se separaron, pero antes de poder decir algo alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo Historia y un hombre mayor de edad ingreso.

-Su alteza todos aguardan por usted.

-En un momento estaré lista -contesto Historia.

-Debo irme -dijo Levi.

-Capitán, debería hacer una reverencia y dirigirse a la reina como su alteza -hablo amablemente el hombre.

-No es necesario -dijo rápidamente Historia avergonzada de eso.

-Discúlpeme su alteza -dijo Levi haciendo una reverencia-. Le deseo una larga y prospera vida.

-Le deseo suerte en la misión de retorno a Shiganshina capitán -contesto Historia con tristeza.

**Debo decir que esta pareja nunca la había considerado y me parecía rara por la diferencia de edad (aunque no sabemos exactamente la edad de Levi) pero podemos calcular que le tira a los 30 mientras que Historia tenía 15 y por otro lado Isayama revelo que a Levi le gustan las personas altas (así es, puede ser masculino o femenino ya que nunca especifico genero) pero me encantaron todos los fanart que vi de ellos dos, se ven tan lindos, ella una Reiss, él un Ackerman… si, le doy un 9 a este ship, me encanto tanto que permití que Historia besara al Leviciento jajaja es que por mi Hange puede besar a quien quiera, pero Levi es solo de Hange, peeeero ¿qué les digo? esta parejita me gustó mucho, lo siento Pau he traicionado al LeviHan, no me maten :( Lo único malo es que si llegaran a tener un hijo este sería un minion jajaja ya saben porque ambos están super bajitos, nuestro maniaco mide 1,60 y la geografía 1,45. **


	8. Armin&Annie

**Armin & Annie**

**Continuando con los Ships y a modo de disculpa para Pau, aquí traigo un one shot de una de las parejitas que me pidió.**

Armin y Annie caminaban tomados de la mano por el mercado ambulante en las calles de Shiganshina, era época de paz y Armin había decidido llevar a su novia a conocer el lugar donde había crecido.

-Puchurrumi -propuso Armin y Annie le lanzo una mirada asesina-. ¿Mi vida? -pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué es tan complicado? -dijo fastidiado.

-Porque un apodo romántico debe surgir de forma natural -dijo calmada y sin darle importancia-. Además, debe tener un significado para ambos.

Armin ese día se había levantado con una idea ridícula, él quería que ambos tuvieran un apodo lindo con el que pudieran llamarse frente a todos y no había dejado de insistir en ello.

-Pero es que a mí me da envidia las parejas que tienen apodos geniales -confeso-. Mira a Jean y Mikasa -señalo a la pareja y Annie los vio, ellos los habían acompañado y ahora estaban compartiendo un beso-. Mikasa le dice mi caballo y Jean mi hogarcito, Connie y Sasha eran chico y chica papa antes de… bueno ya sabes, de que Sasha muriera.

Recordar esto causo tristeza en Armin y Annie lo noto, solo que no sabia como levantarle el ánimo, ella no era muy buena con las interacciones humanas, consolando personas o demostrando sus sentimientos, pero si algo no le agradaba era ver triste a Armin así que tras meditarlo un rato decidió hablar esperando no deprimirlo más.

-Seguramente se amaban mucho, recuerdo que eran unos despistados -dijo y de algún modo su comentario logro levantarle el animo a su novio.

-Bueno, en realidad Sasha dejo a Connie por Nicolo -explico Armin.

-No todas las parejas perduran, algunas veces se pelean y se separan o encuentran a otra persona que les atrae más.

-Puede ser, pero Connie quedo devastado cuando se separaron y ya ni hablar del día del funeral -dijo Armin para nuevamente ponerse triste y Annie no pudo evitar pensar que había sido debido a su comentario.

Desde que Annie había salido del cristal y después de que Historia le otorgara el perdón real por todos los crímenes contra Paradai ella tomo la decisión de que no quería perder mas del escaso tiempo que tenia de vida, quería pasarla al lado de Armin, el chico bondadoso e inteligente que le robo el corazón casi al momento de conocerlo y se había jurado ser una mejor persona, no para el mundo, sino más bien para él.

-Armin lamento mucho lo que dije -se disculpó.

-No, tienes razón, a veces las parejas se separan porque se enamoran de alguien más, míralo con Mikasa, antes estaba enamorada de Eren y ahora esta con Jean, mientras que Eren estaba enamorado… bueno de ti y después se enamoró de Historia.

-¿Entonces porque si lo entiendes te has puesto triste? -pregunto confundida.

-¿Annie tu sentías algo por Berthold? -pregunto directamente tomándola por sorpresa-. Es solo que él si sentía algo por ti y también esta el asunto de Eren…

Annie lo silencio con un beso siendo ahora Armin el sorprendido ya que sabia que ella no era así, no le gustaba demostrar afecto en publico y generalmente no era tan impulsiva.

-Puede que ellos sintieran algo por mi -dijo en cuanto dejo los labios de Armin-, pero yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti, es por ello que cuando paso lo de la expedición te deje ir con vida, porque sabía que no soportaría la idea de matarte, quería que vivieras y después quise ser buena persona para que tú me amaras.

Recordar esto puso triste a Annie, en aquella expedición Armin había resultado herido, no de gravedad, pero había sido su culpa.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, el término de ser una buena persona varía dependiendo de la perspectiva -dijo Armin-. Para mí ya lo eras desde que nos conocimos siendo reclutas.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Armin? -pregunto recordando incluso la muerte de Marco.

-Oye yo también hice cosas que no me enorgullecen, he matado y también debes recordar que fui yo quien te delato -dijo sintiendo dolor en su pecho-. Por mi culpa pudiste haber muerto.

Armin odiaba cuando Annie comenzaba a deprimirse debido a los fantasmas de su pasado y quería encontrar algo para lograr animarla.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Sasha y Jean compitieron y yo me lastime las piernas? Bueno tu cuidaste de mi todo ese tiempo que tarde en recuperarme, fue cuando comencé a enamorarme de ti y es cuando me di cuenta de que realmente existía desde antes bondad en ti -explico sonriéndole.

-Eras un debilucho -dijo sonriendo al recordar aquel incidente-. Saliste corriendo asustado y te diste con un escalón.

-Ahora soy más fuerte y menos cobarde -alego fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Además tu pagaste tu deuda cuando cuidaste de mi al salir del cristal. Todos deseaban matarme, pero tu me defendiste y nunca te apartaste de mi lado mientras estuve en cama.

-No es que lo hiciera de una manera desinteresada -confeso avergonzado-. Lo hice porque te amaba y no quería perderte.

-Bueno, ten por seguro que yo no te cambiare por nadie y ahora que lo pienso Sasha fue una mala persona por dejar a Connie.

-En realidad tienes razón en algo y es que no todas las parejas duran para siempre, pero en realidad Sasha se enamoró de Nicolo por la comida, veras él es el chef que conociste hace unos días cuando te lleve a ese restaurante.

-Me gusto el postre, ahora se porque Sasha dejo a Connie.

-¿Pastelito de vainilla? -propuso al recordar que ese había sido el postre que le gustó mucho a Annie.

-No -dijo seria-. No necesitamos un apodo Armin.

-Pero es algo lindo que tienen las parejas -alego frustrado y cansado que Annie no entendiera la importancia del asunto.

-No todos los apodos son lindos, ahí tienes al capitán y la comandante -dijo señalando a la pareja quienes se encontraban comprando artículos de limpieza, Levi se veía concentrado en la compra mientras que Hange lucia aburrida y desesperada-. Se dicen cuatro ojos de mierda y enano idiota.

-Pero se lo dicen con amor -defendió Armin a pesar de que a él también se le hacía extraña la relación que ese par tenía-. Ya sé, gordis.

-Me dices gorda y te rompo la nariz -dicho esto le dio un golpe en el hombro-. Llámame por mi nombre que para eso lo tengo -regaño.

-No, me niego -hizo una pausa para meditar y luego hablo-. Mi hebra, ya sabes porque eres el titan hembra.

-Eso suena como si fueras un cavernícola, mi hembra -soltó un bufido- ¿Y qué? ¿yo te llamo mi colosal?

-Se escucha mal ¿no? -dijo meditándolo.

-Ya te dije que es una tontería eso de los apodos -volvió a regañar Annie.

-Pero es importante en una relación. Imagínate que estamos frente a la playa con un hermoso atardecer y festejando nuestras bodas de oro, ¿Qué quieres que te diga en ese momento? Te amo Annie Leonhart, suena fatal y nada romántico.

-Pues no te tienes que preocupar por eso Armin porque sabes tan bien como yo que nosotros no viviremos tanto debido a la maldición de los poderes titan -dijo seria.

-Pero imagina que si lo logremos -dijo sonriente-. Imagina que encontramos una solución.

Annie sonrió y meneo su cabeza, era lo que amaba de Armin, él siempre era positivo.

-Ya verás, de aquí a antes de llegar a festejar nuestras bodas de oro encontrare un apodo lindo que te encantara -dijo animado.

-Bueno, si llegamos a festejar nuestras bodas de oro y no has encontrado ningún apodo, entonces te dejare llamarme tu hembra -dijo sonriendo Annie- Y yo te llamare mi colosal.

Ambos soltaron una gran carcajada y continuaron su rumbo tomados de la mano.

**Esa Annie también es toda una loquilla, la emparejan con Bert, Armin y Eren, conclusión las chicas con gran nariz al parecer tienen pegue en Paradai jaja. A mi me cae mal Annie debido a que intento matar a mi amado Jean, además de que por su culpa salió lastimado mi querido Levi, pero con el tiempo la he ido perdonando poco a poco.**


	9. Reiner&Bert

**Reiner & Bertholdt**

**Saludos, estoy de regreso y con esta parejita que me pidió Vaquerita Swan, la verdad es que a mí no me agrada Bert y soy muy mala escribiendo yaoi, pero me gusta aprender y salir de mi zona de confort, ya estuve escribiendo unos cuantos OS con vaquerita swan y creo estar lista jaja espero no decepcionarte y sin más que decir a la historia.**

Tras su fracaso en el intento de secuestrar a Eren y llevarlo a Mare, Reiner y Bert se reunieron con Zeke en Shiganshina, el lugar donde todo había comenzado. Montaron un campamento improvisado en la sima de la muralla e intentaron hacer un plan.

-Tenemos que ir por Annie -alego Bertholdt desesperado.

-Es demasiado arriesgado -dijo Zeke sin mostrar interés pues pensaba que era una perdida de tiempo-. Ella fue muy tonta al dejarse capturar por el enemigo.

Aquellas palabras irritaron a Bertholt quien intento atacar a Zeke, pero Reiner lo detuvo sujetándolo.

-Debes calmarte -sugirió Reiner sin soltarlo.

-Es nuestra compañera -alego Bertholt.

-Bien, te diré algo Bert si logras ganarme en una pelea yo reconsiderare el rescate de Annie -dijo Zeke.

Antes de que Bertholt pudiera hablar fue Reiner quien acepto.

-Yo luchare contigo -dijo serio.

Reiner sabia que tenia muchas posibilidades de perder pues Zeke tenia más experiencia en cuanto a combate, aun así, prefería ser él el que recibiera el daño.

-Muy bien Reiner y para que veas lo considerado que soy te dejare luchar usando tus poderes titan.

Reiner pensó que quizás así tendría una oportunidad, pero como era de esperarse Zeke gano y el asunto quedo concluido.

Aquella noche le tocaba a Bertholt la guardia. Estaba sentado frente a la fogata sumergido en sus propios pensamientos cuando Reiner se sentó frente a él en completo silencio por unos segundos hasta que Bertholt hablo.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo -dijo sin mirarlo-. Sabias que Annie no era la prioridad para Zeke y pudiste terminar mal herido.

-Zeke no se arriesgaría a no contar conmigo en la batalla y además me curo fácilmente gracias a los poderes titan -dijo Reiner con el ánimo por los suelos.

-Era mi batalla -alego.

-Tu le hubieras dado menos pelea y lo sabes.

-Curarte no significa que no puedas morir -reclamo apretando sus puños para contener du furia-. Siempre estas poniéndote en peligro, como la vez que ese titan te mordió en aquel castillo en ruinas.

-Sí, actúe imprudentemente en aquella ocasión.

-Actuaste así porque querías defenderlos a ellos, a nuestros enemigos -reclamo Bertholdt.

Él ahora miraba a Reiner y sentía que ya no lo conocía o quizás nunca lo había llegado a conocer del todo y eso le fastidiaba.

-No, yo...

-No me mientas, sé que llegaste a desarrollar sentimientos por ellos y sobre todo por esa rubia Historia.

Pronunciar su nombre le dolió a Bertholdt más de lo que dio a notar o de lo que hubiera podido esperar ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Y la respuesta era un gran sí.

-Me importas más tu q ellos -confeso Reiner-. Por eso luche contra Zeke a pesar de saber que estaba en desventaja, porque yo sé lo que sientes por Annie.

Reiner había notado como su amigo miraba a Annie porque había deseado muchas veces que lo mirara de la misma forma a él. Por eso que le reclamara sobre Historia le era ridículo, era verdad que aquella rubia era hermosa, pero para ella él no era su tipo y ciertamente para él tampoco, si hablaban era porque ambos sabían lo que era retener aquellos sentimientos guardados, tener frente a ellos a la persona que amaban y no poder decírselo por miedo a perder incluso su amistad.

-Annie es mi amiga -contesto Bertholdt de inmediato.

-Pero significa mucho para ti ¿cierto?

-Como dije es solo una amiga -contesto poniéndose de pie- Ya que no tienes sueño deberías hacer la guardia, yo descansare un momento -dijo molesto.

Odiaba cuando Reiner insistía en el tema de Annie y solo porque le había mentido a Porko cuando eran niños ya que su compañero lo había atrapado mirando atentamente a donde estaba Reiner y por vergüenza de que Reiner se enterara había dicho que a la que miraba era a Annie porque sabia que a ella le daría igual si se enteraba.

.

Después de unos días un barco llego a buscar a Ymir para llevarla a Mare y ella se acero a Reiner.

-Oye tonto musculoso -le dijo entregándole una carta-. Hazme un favor y entrégasela a Cris… dio Historia -se corrigió y Reiner tomo la carta-. También hazme otro favor, estos días que estuve con ustedes fue horrible tener que lidiar con toda esa tensión que sienten cuando estan cerca el uno del otro así que se hombre y confiesa ahora que puedes, no pierdas el tiempo como yo lo hice.

-¿Si sabía que morirías entonces porque…?

-No lo sé -contesto encogiéndose de hombros-. Quizás ya he vivido demasiado, quizás solo busco paz o quizás solo soy una tonta.

Reiner tomo la carta y vio a Ymir marcharse, quizás tenía razón y debía confesarse antes de que fuera tarde.

.

Regresaron a Shiganshina para ejecutar su plan y estaba a solas con Berthold mientras Zeke aguardaba noticias de Pieck.

-Bert, sobre nuestra conversación anterior -dijo Reiner y tomo aire-. No importa si llegue a desarrollar algo parecido a la amistad con ellos, yo los matare para que puedas regresar a casa conmigo y te prometo hacer lo imposible para recuperar a Annie.

-Nuevamente con lo de Annie -dijo Bert-. Quizás deberíamos tener una conversación después de la batalla, hasta entonces no mueras porque tu también eres importante para mí.

Estas últimas palabras sorprendieron a Reiner ¿acaso sus sentimientos serian correspondidos o lo que sentía Bert era simplemente amistad?

-Bert solo por si fracasamos...

-No, fracasar no es opción -interrumpió.

Reiner recordó su conversación con Ymir, incluso ella se había dado cuenta y pensó que quizás Bert también pero que no sentía lo mismo, aun así, eso no disminuía sus sentimientos por aquel chico amable que había sido su amigo desde el entrenamiento en Mare.

-Solo déjame decírtelo -pidió Reiner-. Iniciamos esto juntos y en camino yo me di cuenta de que realmente significas mucho para mí y no me refiero a algo como solo un amigo. También lamento haber sigo egoísta y ponerme en peligro constantemente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que sientes lo mismo que yo? Es decir ¿Que yo te gusto? -pregunto sorprendido por aquella confesión y más que pudiera pronunciar esas palabras.

-Siempre pensé que te gustaba Annie y por ello nunca dije nada, pero esta conversación, posiblemente la última, me hizo darme cuenta de que tenía que animarme.

El tiempo se les agotaba y Pieck junto con Zeke aparecieron rompiendo el momento.

-Esten alerta, Pieck dice que la legión está en camino -informo Zeke.

Bert entonces solo pudo ver a Reiner y sonreírle.

-Cuando todo esto acabe saldremos solo tu y yo -dijo subiendo al lomo de Pieck para retirarse y pensando en lo que harían una vez completada la misión.

Pero eso lamentablemente no sucedería, sus antiguos amigos derrotaron a Bert y en consecuencia se lo comieron, Pieck solo habia podido salvar a Reiner y Zeke y eso le llevo a una gran depresión. Estaba en casa, pero sin Bert a su lado hubiera preferido quedarse en aquella isla a su lado.


	10. Mike&Erwin

**Mike & Erwin**

**A vaquerita le gusta verme sufrir jaja otra pareja que no me la imagino junta, pero daré lo mejor de mi para que quede cutie.**

**Y no Char no tendrás más Eruhan a menos que leas un LeviHan, mientras confórmate con un EruMike jaja.**

Erwin Smith era el soltero más cotizado en todo Paradai. Era alto, fuerte, serio, inteligente y de hermosas facciones y por ello las mujeres en Paradai no dejaban de preguntarse ¿Por qué ese hombre seguía soltero?

Muchos decían que era debido a que para él la legión de reconocimiento era su vida, otras decían que posiblemente le habían roto el corazón en su juventud y otras que tenía una amante dentro de la legión siendo la castaña que siempre lo acompañaba la primera sospechosa y no estaban del todo equivocadas, a Erwin si le habían roto el corazón y debido a eso decidió centrarse en la legión de exploración encontrando a alguien que le ayudo a reparar las piezas de su alma y sentimientos destruidos, pero que no era Hange realmente.

Un joven reportero llamado Beaure decidido a saber la verdad y sin ninguna otra historia en la cabeza para publicar comenzó con las entrevistas.

-Dicen que estaba interesado en Marie Dok -dijo una mujer de alcurnia que era amiga de Marie-. Al pobre le rompieron el corazón cuando ella se casó con Nile.

Ese era el chisme más viejo de todos, pero realmente quien le había roto el corazón era el mismísimo Nile quien tomó la decisión de casarse como forma de cubrir sus verdaderos intereses de una sociedad retrograda que no aceptaba las parejas del mismo género. Nile no solo no había luchado por lo suyo, sino que tampoco coincidía con sus deseos de libertad.

Afortunadamente para Erwin, había encontrado una pareja que compartía sus sentimientos por descubrir la verdad y no le molestaba seguirlo en aquel peligroso camino que había elegido.

-Esos son puros comentarios de personas odiosas -dijo Marie en cuanto le toco ser entrevistada-. Yo jamás tuve un amorío con Erwin Smith, si buscan a alguien deberían de mirar a esa mujer Hange Zoe.

Hange era la amiga de Erwin desde muchos años atrás, él confiaba en ella para todo al grado de confesar sus sentimientos por cierto rubio dentro de la legión y ella había ayudado a que este romance se concretara.

Para cuando le toco ser entrevistada ella solo soltó una gran carcajada.

-Mi querido reportero, te aseguro que la verdad es tan evidente que aun cuando la tuvieras en tus narices no la podrías ver -dijo Hange antes de retirarse.

Al no obtener información solida con las entrevistas Beaure paso al segundo plan y este consistía en seguir al comandante, pero siempre lo veía con aquel rubio de nombre Mike Zacharius y la castaña Hange Zoe la cual ya había dejado en claro que no le interesaba su capitán y que en realidad quien le gustaba era su comandante Shadis según declaraciones de sus propios compañeros de legión.

Así que al verse sin pruebas decidió dar el caso por finalizado concluyendo que Erwin Smith simplemente era un hombre que no deseaba tener a nadie ya que no sabía cuándo seria la hora de su muerte y no queria que su pareja o familia sufrieran.

Mike termino de leer el artículo y contuvo la risa.

-¿Has leído esto soltero codiciado? -dijo en tono de burla y dejando el periódico frente a Erwin aprovechando el estar tan cerca de él para olfatear el aroma de su amado.

Erwin olía como el papel, un olor extrañamente agradable para él y suponía que era debido a que siempre se encontraba rodeado de libros y planos.

-La gente ya no sabe en que invertir su tiempo -contesto sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Aun así, Erwin se quedo pensando, el articulo ciertamente tampoco era del todo falso ¿Qué sería de su vida si Mike llegaba a morir o viceversa? Estaban conscientes de que la vida no la tenían asegurada y eso algunas veces llegaba a golpearle la cabeza.

-Hueles a preocupación acompañado de un ligero toque de lamento -dijo Mike-. Y creo saber que es lo que está pasando por esa cabeza -Él se acercó al rostro de su capitán-. Deja de pensar en esas cosas, después de todo, todos tarde o temprano morimos y esa es la única verdad.

Erwin sonrió y Mike continuo acercándose hasta que el momento se interrumpió porque alguien entro azotando la puerta.

Se trataba de Hange quien lucía alterada, aunque al verlos tan juntos a ambos rubios su expresión cambio.

-Lo siento, creo que interrumpí algo.

-Hange ya hemos hablado de que debes tocar la puerta -regaño Erwin.

-Si entrabas cinco minutos más tarde no respondo por lo que hubieras visto -bromeo Mike.

-Ustedes dos deberían ser más considerados conmigo ya que fui su cupido -alego Hange.

-Bueno dinos ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Erwin.

-Nanaba se estaba burlando de mi enamoramiento por Shadis cuando el apareció.

-Bueno nosotros no podemos hacer nada al respecto -dijo Erwin intercambiando miradas con Mike.

-Dejen de hacerse ojitos que esto es serio -regaño sonrojada.

Erwin entonces comenzó a pensar en algo mientras Mike solo queria deshacerse de su amiga para continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente, aunque en el fondo sabía que aquel dilema no se solucionaría tan rápido.

-Hange ¿Por qué no eres directa y le dices la verdad? -sugirió Mike-. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu ya sabias por mi que le gustabas a Erwin y viceversa -alego Hange.

Era verdad, en cuanto Erwin le confeso lo que sentía por Mike ella decidió que tenía que preguntarle a su amigo teniendo como resultado que ambos se gustaban, así que al día siguiente Hange los reunió y les dijo la verdad. Para ellos había sido algo incomodo al inicio pues no siempre sucedía que tu amiga te citara en un lugar solo para decirte frente al chico que te gustaba que tu también le gustabas.

Tras esa confesión Hange los había dejado a solas para que platicaran llevándolos a estar juntos.

-Velo por este lado, estas a medio camino, Shadis ahora sabe tus sentimientos y si no te dice nada significa que no le gustas y podrás seguir adelante.

-Todo ha sido por su culpa y ese reportero metiche -continuo reprochando Hange.

-¿Ayuda si te traemos un recuerdito de la ciudad subterránea? -pregunto Mike.

-Ayudaría más si me dejan i con ustedes -pidió juntando sus palmas-. Por favor Erwin di que sí.

-Lo siento, son como unas mini vacaciones para Mike y para mí, ya será para la próxima -contesto Erwin-. Ahora no olvides cerrar la puerta al salir.

-Bin -dijo caminando a la salida y luego se giró una última vez para mirar a la parejita-. Malos.

Hange cerro la puerta dejándolos solos nuevamente.

-¿En qué estábamos? -pregunto Erwin a Mike.


	11. Mike&Hange

**Mike & Hange**

**¿He dicho que a vaquerita le gusta verme sufrir? JAJA Esta fue otra petición de vaquerita swan a quien le gusta juntar a Mike con todos, yo honestamente no me imagino a Mike mas que con Nanaba y eso que solo salen juntos en una escena, aunque también he visto que shippean mucho a Nanaba con Hange (esa Hange es una loquilla). Los demás no desesperen pronto tendrán sus parejitas.**

Mike siempre había tenido un buen sentido del olfato, era tan sorprendente que podía oler y distinguir cada aroma de un objeto en una habitación encerrada o en la calle de la ciudad aglomerada de multitudes.

Ese día paseaba con Erwin y Hange por las calles de la ciudad, era su día libre y Hange se las había arreglado para sacarlos a dar un paseo a pesar de las constantes quejas de sus dos acompañantes masculinos.

-Odio la multitud -se quejó Mike-. Demasiados olores y no todos son agradables.

Erwin asintió pues él tampoco estaba a gusto entre tanta gente, pero Hange continuo caminando sin darle importancia a las quejas de sus amigos y sin darse cuenta los perdió de vista entre la marea de las personas.

-Hemos perdido a Hange -dijo Erwin mirando a todos lados-. ¿Dónde habrá ido?

Erwin pensó en la lista de compras que Hange había hecho antes de salir suponiendo que quizás así la encontrarían.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora podemos irnos a casa -sugirió Erwin.

-No podemos dejar a Hange así como así, ella se pondrá furiosa.

Ambos hombres sintieron escalofríos ante la idea de Hange furiosa.

-Esperémosla en el restaurante al que le gusta ir -pensó Erwin que así tarde o temprano se reunirían con Hange.

-Hange tiene nuestro dinero -le recordó Mike.

-Entonces sugiero que no separemos y así cubriremos más terreno -dijo Erwin y Mike asintió-. Yo iré por este lado y tu por el otro y nos reuniremos para comer en una hora.

-¿Crees que entre tanta gente la encontraremos en una hora?

-Bueno que sean dos horas -dijo Erwin y se retiro por su lado.

Mike pudo haberle recordado que podía olfatearla a la distancia, pero decidió no hacerlo y solo siguió su camino guiado por su nariz.

De todos los olores sobre la tierra su favorito era el de Hange porque a pesar de la mugre que llegara a acumular por la falta de duchas ella nunca perdía esa esencia natural de su cuerpo.

Ella olía como ese olor agradable que desprende la tierra cuando se moja con la lluvia. Petricor, así le había dicho Hange que se llamaba aquel aroma que lo remontaba a sus días felices y Hange también le ocasionaba una gran felicidad.

.

Cierta noche se había quedado a solas con Hange hablando de un montón de cosas y entonces ella le había preguntado cual era el aroma que más le agradaba.

Hange era curiosa y el olfato de Mike era todo un misterio para ella.

Esa noche caían pocas gotas de lluvia y el ambiente se llenó del olor de la tierra mojada.

-¿Puedes olerlo? -le pregunto Mike olfateando el ambiente y dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Petricor -contesto ella-. Un olor agradable y simple, aunque realmente lo que estas olfateando son aceites producidos por las plantas que al entrar en contacto con las bacterias de la lluvia liberan este distintivo aroma.

-Me gusta ese aroma -dijo contento-. Es el mismo que tienes tu.

Su intención había sido hacer un cumplido a Hange, pero ella no lo tomo como tal.

-Se que tengo tierra y que no me he bañado en un día, pero ¿tenías que ser tan directo? -reclamo Hange.

-No me refería a eso -dijo avergonzado-. Me refería a que tu aroma me resulta agradable.

-Que lindo, gracias Mike -dijo pensando que le había hecho u cumplido porque eran amigos.

-Creo que no me entendiste -dijo Mike desanimado.

.

Su camino llego a su final llevándolo hasta una librería y pensó que por supuesto ella estaría ahí, así que entro y observo a su alrededor notando enseguida a Hange quien sostenía un libro viejo y algo desgastado, ella lo observaba quizás intentando decidirse si valía la pena comprarlo o no y Mike se acercó sigilosamente para olfatearla antes de que Hange le diera con el libro en el rostro con mucha fuerza.

-Mi pobre nariz -se quejó Mike apretándose el puente de su nariz en un intento por disminuir el dolor que sentía.

-Mike, lo siento -dijo avergonzada-. En verdad lo siento, pensé que podía ser un pervertido. Déjame revisarte.

Ella observo preocupada la nariz de Mike, pero al no ver sangre y que seguía en su lugar sintió alivio.

-La buena noticia es que no te la rompia sí que la humanidad no ha perdido la mejor nariz que pueda existir dentro de estas tres murallas y yo tengo suerte ya que Erwin me hubiera matado por perder a su rastreador de titanes estrella.

-Hablando de eso -dijo Mike-. El plan funciono, Erwin tardara en encontrarnos.

Tener una relación sentimental entre compañeros de legión no estaba prohibido, pero sabían que a Erwin eso no le agradaba y habían llevado su relación a escondidas durante un largo tiempo para evitarse los sermones fatalistas de su amigo.

-Perfecto ¿A donde quieres ir? -pregunto animada tomando su mano.

-Demos un paseo -sugirió Mike-. Tenemos dos horas.

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano y entonces las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer liberando aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba a Mike.

Las personas corrieron a refugiarse, pero Hange hizo lo contrario y continuo caminando.

Las gotas se convirtieron en una lluvia ligera y Mike miro a Hange quien reía y daba vueltas disfrutando del clima, aunque su ropa estuviera mojada.

Aspiro el aroma y cerro sus ojos reteniendo en su mente la imagen de Hange porque así cada vez que lloviera y aun cuando se enfrentaran a los titanes entonces Mike recordaría a Hange y haría lo que fuera por seguir vivo y pasar más días como esos.

**Ahora como nota debo decirles que a mi me encanta el olor del Petricor (comúnmente llamado aroma de lluvia o a tierra mojada) no sé porque, pero me da una sensación de paz. **


	12. Hange&Armin

**Hange & Armin**

**Esta parejita está un poco rara por la edad, pero aplicaremos la frase "para el amor no existe edad, pero si prisión." Jaja aunque técnicamente no sabemos la edad especifica de Hange, pero ya no le demos más vueltas al asunto y pasemos directo al fic.**

Moblit había enfermado de gripe y Armin se ofreció a ayudarle a Hange mientras él se recuperaba.

Al inicio pensó que sería algo sencillo y quizás divertido, más porque Hange le aseguró que no habrían titanes involucrados y eso ya era ganancia, pero jamás se imaginó todos los problemas por los que pasaba Moblit al ser el asistente de Hange.

Lo primero que noto fue que Hange casi no comía nada así que él tenía que ingeniárselas para que comiera ya fuera suplicando o chantajeandola.

El segundo problema era que sus experimentos tenían tendencia a estallar, por lo que Armin tenía que permanecer atento y listo para cualquier eventualidad.

Y el tercero era que ella casi no dormía nada y le era difícil seguir su ritmo ya que algunas veces el cansancio podía más con él.

Fuera de eso trabajar codo a codo con Hange era fascinante, era una mujer muy astuta y animada, al grado que llegaba a olvidar que también podía llegar a ser letal.

Moblit le había dado consejos cuando comenzó a trabajar con Hange y estos eran:

-Créeme, no la quieres hacer enojar -dijo Moblit asustado-. Y si ves que esta furiosa por algo escapa, corre lo más rápido que puedas.

Armin al inicio pensó que se trataba de una broma por parte de Moblit, pero cuando incluso el capitán Levi le dijo que se alejara de ella cuando estaba furiosa le hizo tenerle miedo.

Así que ahí estaban nuevamente a altas horas de la madrugada sumergidos en el trabajo.

Habían estado trabajando toda la semana en el diseño de una nueva arma que les ayudaría en su lucha contra los titanes.

Hange continuaba hablando con energía sobre ajustes y modificaciones hasta que guardo silencio al notar que Armin caía de sueño.

Él deseaba continuar y miraba a Hange preguntándose como era posible que siguiera con energía si llevaba días sin dormir.

-Líder Hange ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? -pregunto Armin avergonzado.

-Adelante -dijo Hange con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Como es que sigue sin sucumbir al sueño?

-A bueno, veras…. odio dormir -confeso Hange y al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico supuso que tenía que explicar sus motivos-. Cuando duermo lo único que sueño es con las muertes de mis amigos y compañeros, así que deje de hacerlo.

-Pero el cuerpo humano necesita descansar -contesto preocupado.

-Generalmente lo hago cuando Erwin manda a Levi a dejarme inconsciente o cuando Moblit me obliga a dormir -dijo y luego agrego-. Supongo que debo de disculparme, te he hecho trabajar día y noche ocasionándote esas ojeras enormes.

-Descuide, esta ben -contesto Armin-. Cuando duermo pienso en un sin fin de cosas que podrían servirnos para nuestra incansable lucha y mi mente no se queda quieta a menos que lo plasme en papel.

-Si, solía tener ese mismo problema, después vinieron las pesadillas y ahora que lo veo supongo que el dormir siempre ha sido una tortura para mí.

-Mi madre solía decirme cuando era niño que si te ibas a dormir pensando en algo agradable entonces alejabas las pesadillas -dijo Armin.

-¿Y funcionaba? -pregunto Hange.

-Claro -contesto Armin.

-Bueno es bueno saberlo, pero temo que yo no podría pensar en nada y aun cuando durmiera sin pesadillas yo simplemente no podría dormir.

-Podría intentar contar ovejas, tomar un té relajante o algún otro remedio para dormir.

Hange pensó en su pasado en busca de algo que le ayudara con sus sueños, pero solo recordó algo.

-Mi madre me cantaba para dormir -dijo Hange.

-Bueno yo no podría cantarle nada, pero estoy seguro de que Moblit tiene una gran voz -bromeo Armin un poco celoso-. Lo único que puedo hacer por usted es bajar por un té.

-Suena bien, después de todo debemos estar descansados y en optimo estado si queremos regresar vivos de Shiganshina.

Armin bajo rápidamente por el encargo y Hange recargo su cabeza sobre la mesa quedándose dormida sin siquiera intentarlo.

Para cuando Armin regreso noto que Hange dormía y entonces sonrió cuando pudo ver su rostro, ella no parecía la típica princesa dormida, pero lucia inocente y eso le hizo sonreír.

Le quito los anteojos para que no se le fueran a dañar y tapo con la capa verde del uniforme para que no pasara frio. Él no podía moverla a su cama pues no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarla hasta su cuarto y además pensó que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de despertarla.

Armin apago las velas que iluminaban el lugar no sin antes fijarse nuevamente en su rostro notando una aceleración en sus latidos provocados por aquella excéntrica mujer. ¿Acaso había quedado atrapado bajo los encantos de Hange tal como le había pasado a Moblit?

Ese había sido su segundo consejo, él le había dicho: Ten cuidado, trabajar con Hange es cansado y el cansancio te puede llegar a hacer alucinar.

Pero que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara y las palmas de sus manos sudaran no era alucinaciones ¿o si?

Él sacudió su cabeza tratando de ignorar aquel pensamiento y salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente Hange despertó y ya con la energía renovada continuo con su trabajo a pesar del dolor de espalda por haber dormido en la mesa de trabajo.

Armin corrió al laboratorio, se había quedado dormido más horas de las pensadas y supuso que era debido al cansancio.

Un día más, pensó contento, otro día en el que pasaría al lado de Hange desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando vio a Moblit junto a Hange trabajando.

-Moblit, líder -saludo Armin.

-Hola Armin -saludo Moblit alegre.

-Pensé que seguías enfermo -dijo Armin.

-Estoy curado y listo para trabajar, por cierto, Armin muchas gracias por cubrir mi lugar, apuesto a que no te fue demasiado fácil.

-Ningún trabajo es tan difícil en compañía de personas fascinantes -contesto Armin-. Bueno, supongo que entonces me voy.

-No Armin aguarda -pidió Hange-. Deberías quedarte y ayudarnos, tres cerebros son mejor que dos o uno.

Armin medito sus opciones, por un lado, tenía a Hange quien le pedía que se quedara, pero era acompañada de Moblit quien estaba enamorado de ella desde mucho antes que él.

Como segunda opción era decirle que estaría ocupado, pero ¿Qué otras actividades podría tener?

Sin importar cual elección tomara continuaba cayendo al precipicio y entonces escogió.

-Claro -contesto Armin pensando que podía al menos tenerla a su lado.

-Por cierto, tu consejo funciono -dijo Hange sonriéndole-. Ninguna pesadilla.

-¿Puedo preguntar en que pensó antes de irse a dormir? -pregunto Armin.

-En ti -dijo sorprendiendo al chico-. En Eren, en Mikasa, en Connie, Sasha y bueno, en fin, en todos ustedes que son el futuro de la legión de reconocimiento.

-El cual será breve si no terminamos estas armas -dijo Armin animado.

Su corazón se había roto, indirectamente lo habían rechazado y dándole la etiqueta de amigo, mas no le importaba porque sabía que desde un inicio eso no podría ser, pero le alegraba continuar a su lado.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo llamara esta nueva arma? -pregunto Moblit.

-Lanza trueno -contestó Hange y ambos asistentes pensaron que era un buen nombre.

**El día de hoy decidí ponerme al corriente con este fic ya que pronto será San Valentín. **


	13. Hange&Shadis

**Hange & Shadis**

**Esta pareja la pidió Pau y como saben lo piden lo tienen, a mí me gusta mucho la pareja Carla y Shadis, es que Shadis es genial no de a gratis fue el primer amor de nuestra loca favorita y ahora si a la historia.**

Hange había terminado su entrenamiento de recluta y a pesar de haber quedado entre las diez mejores ella decidió que se uniría a la legión de exploración.

Así que ahí estaba parada en una fila frente al que era su capitán, un chico rubio con cejas pobladas y muchas de las reclutas estaban embelesadas por él, pero a Hange no le pareció atractivo.

-¿No te parece atractivo nuestro capitán Hange? -pregunto en confidencia su amiga desde el entrenamiento Nanaba.

-Por supuesto que no -contesto enseguida-. ¿Y qué pasa con sus cejas?

Nanaba solo soltó una risita y Moblit nerviosamente intervino.

-Silencio ustedes dos o nos castigaran en el primer día -dijo Moblit.

Hange estaba por decirle una broma solo para molestar a su mejor amigo, pero enseguida desistió cuando el capitán Erwin Smith anuncio a su comandante Keith Shadis.

La sola presencia del hombre inspiraba miedo, sus ojos cafés eran marcados por unas ojeras y su cara era seria, una clara diferencia a su capitán quien los había recibido con una falsa sonrisa que Hange noto enseguida.

Shadis paso por cada uno de los reclutas preguntándoles el motivo por el cual se había unido a la legión de exploración y a todos les daba un cabezazo aparentemente porque su respuesta no le había a gradado.

Ni siquiera Nanaba se había sábado y Moblit quedo inconsciente por el golpe, entonces fue el turno de Hange.

-¿Nombre? -pregunto mirándola fijamente con sus ojos asesinos.

-Hange Zoe señor -contestó firmemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí recluta Zoe? -pregunto invadiendo su espacio personal y Hange no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ella tenía listo un discurso sobre sus ganas de investigar fuera del muro para desarrollar inventos que ayudarían a la humanidad, pero en ese momento no supo que contestar y enseguida recibió un golpe por parte de Shadis.

-No me sirves si no sabes que es lo que estás haciendo aquí -regaño y la miro con desprecio cosa que le dolió profundamente a Hange.

A la hora del almuerzo Nanaba y Moblit notaron la depresión de su amiga pues o queria comer y tampoco tenía ningún libro a la mano. Ambos intercambiaron miradas en un silencioso debate de quien preguntaría y entonces Nanaba le dio un golpe a Moblit para obligarlo a preguntar.

-Hange, vamos, no estés deprimida, el comandante es…

-Es un hombre maravilloso y yo lo he decepcionado -dijo triste.

Moblit y Nanaba se miraron confundidos y entonces su amiga entendió.

-A ya veo, estas enamorada del comandante -dijo burlona.

-Ha sido flechazo a primera vista -dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Pero Hange, él podría ser tu padre -dijo Nanaba.

-Claro que no, ¿Qué son veinte años? -dijo deprimida y entonces se le vino a la mente una idea-. Ya sé, le demostrare a Shadis que no soy una inútil, voy a hablarle de mis ideas de experimentos y demostrare que soy la mejor asesina de titanes.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea -dijo Nanaba preocupada.

Pero Hange no escucho a su amiga y espero a Shadis afuera de su oficina con su libreta de investigación en la mano.

Ella llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y entonces lo vio llegar con Erwin.

-Comandante Shadis -saludo tratando de no lucir nerviosa.

-Ah la chica que no sabe que es lo que está haciendo aquí -dijo sin mirarla.

-Hange Zoe señor -le recordó Erwin.

-Eso, bueno ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Quisiera hablar con usted sobre unos experimentos y posibles teorías sobre los titanes -dijo abriendo su libreta y mostrándosela.

-No tengo tiempo para esa basura científica -contesto apartándola-. Erwin encárgate de lo que te pedí, saldré a la ciudad.

-Si señor.

Shadis se marchó y Hange volvió a deprimirse.

-Oye, si me lo das yo hare que lo lea tarde o temprano -propuso Erwin.

-¿En serio? -pregunto emocionada.

-Si tiene algo importante te lo prometo -contesto y Hange le entrego su libreta de inmediato.

-Gracias, gracias -repitió la palabra muchas veces y luego se marchó contenta.

Shadis había dicho que saldría a la ciudad así que convenció a Nanaba de acompañarla.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí realmente? -pregunto Nanaba fastidiada.

-¿Qué haces cuando te gusta alguien? -contestó con otra pregunta y antes de que Nanaba contestara ella hablo-. Averiguas todo sobre tu presa digo hombre, lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta, su tipo de mujeres, sus pasatiempos, lo que come, cuantas veces va al baño…

-Eso ya es extremo -interrumpió Nanaba-. Así que estamos siguiendo a Shadis.

-Así es, según varios locatarios a él le encanta venir a beber a este lugar.

Hange camino con siguió, escondiéndose en cualquier cosa que encontraba y Nanaba simplemente camino hacia el lugar.

Hange salió de un arbusto, rodo y se asomó por la ventana.

-Eres rara y llamas la atención -dijo Nanaba.

-Agáchate o te vera -regaño Hange jalando a su amiga para que quedara en cuclillas.

-Bueno, si nos ve podemos decir que venimos por algo de tomar -sugirió, aunque sabía que era caso perdido.

Entonces ambas lo vieron y el corazón de Hange se rompió en más cachitos.

Ahí estaba Shadis hablando con una camarera de cabello negro y demasiado atractiva.

-Puede que sea solo una amiga -sugirió Nanaba.

Hange continúo siguiendo a Shadis en más ocasiones y cada que lo veía con esa mujer de nombre Carla más le quedaba claro que él estaba enamorado de ella así que paso al plan de llamar su atención siendo la mejor en eliminar a los titanes, pero eso tampoco daba resultado y solo obtenía siempre regaños por parte del comandante quien a pesar del tiempo no podía recordar su nombre todavía.

-Lo que hiciste fue imprudente -regaño a Hange-. Además de que desobedeciste las ordenes de tu líder de escuadrón.

Hange no contesto nada y permaneció con la cabeza baja.

-¿Tienes algo que decir cadete…?

-Zoe -le recordó Erwin.

-Si, eso -dijo Shadis.

-Aceptare cualquier castigo, pero no me arrepiento de haber salvado a mis amigos -contesto.

-Mi primera idea era castigarte poniéndote bajo arresto por un mes, pero Erwin me ha convencido de que tienes potencial, así que te daré un escuadrón.

Hange sonrió entusiasmada por la idea y miro a Erwin agradecida.

-Es todo, ahora retírate.

Hange se retiró y apenas dio unos pasos Erwin la llamo.

-Hange -hablo y ella se giró para verlo-. Leí tus investigaciones e inventos, me han parecido asombrosos, lamentablemente no he podido convencer a Shadis de que los ponga en práctica -dijo extendiéndole la libreta.

-Descuida, al menos sé que no son basura y que a alguien le interesan -contesto Hange con el ánimo decaído.

Ella tomo la libreta y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a continuar su camino.

-Hange -volvió a llamar Erwin-. ¿Por qué te uniste a la legión de exploración?

-Porque quiero ayudar a la humanidad a encontrar su libertad y no solo eso, sino que también a progresar. Existen demasiadas cosas que ignoramos y no me refiero solo a los titanes, el mundo es vasto y lleno de misterios y soy de las personas que no descansaran hasta resolver todas sus dudas

-Entonces no dejes que nadie te lo impida -dijo Erwin y Hange le sonrió-. Escucha, iré a la ciudad subterránea a ocuparme de un asunto y regresando habrá una reunión y quizás logre convencer a Shadis de que destine presupuesto para alguno de tus inventos.

Hange sonrió todavía más y volvió a agradecerle muchas veces hasta que se detuvo.

-Erwin, solo tengo una pregunta ¿Al comandante Shadis le gusta alguien?

-Existió una mujer llamada Carla y aun cuando se casó creo que la sigue amando.

-Entiendo -dijo con el ánimo decaído y se marchó.

A los pocos días Erwin regresó con tres reclutas nuevos y uno llamo la atención de Hange, se trataba de un hombre bajito con mirada asesina y cuyo nombre era Levi.

-Hange no -advirtió Nanaba al ver a su amiga suspirar por el chico cuando resistió el cabezazo de Shadis.

-Creo que a Hange le gustan los de mirada asesina -dijo burlón Moblit.


	14. Petra&Auruo

**Petra & Auruo**

**Pau esta es otra pareja que pediste y poco a poco voy terminando. Creo que Hange solo me falta un MobuHan y LeviHan o ¿Existe alguien más con quien la quieran emparejar?**

**Por cierto, feliz 14 de febrero a todos, pásensela super con sus crush o solos o con sus amigos.**

**Mis planes para este día son ver pelis en compañía de mis canitos hijos que son a quienes más amo el mundo.**

Petra estaba en el comedor platicando con Nifa cuando de repente apareció Auruo con un ramo de flores.

-Para ti Petra mi amor -dijo Auruo confiado.

-¿Rosas? ¿Para mí? -pregunto Petra tomándolas mientras sonreía y cuando lo vio confiado su sonrisa se desvaneció-. Odio las rosas -dijo dándole con el ramo en la cabeza.

Auruo siempre estaba llevándole flores, peluches y chocolates además de decirle lo bella que era o llenarla con halagos, pero hiciera lo que hiciera nunca parecía enamorar a Petra.

Ese día se retiró con otro nuevo fracaso y cabeza baja mientras sus compañeros compadecían a ese pobre enfermo de amor.

-Yo digo que morirá soltero -dijo Gunter a su amigo Erd.

-Pobre, ya debería de rendirse.

Nifa también sintió pena por su amigo, así que hablo con Petra.

-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? -pregunto al instante-. No es un mal chico -dijo Nifa abogando en favor de Auruo-. Es decente, buen soldado, no es guapo, pero...

-No es por su físico ni porque no me agrade, es solo que para él yo solo soy una cara bonita -contesto Petra-. Ahora está interesado en mi porque no le hago caso, pero si le diera el sí entonces perdería todo el interés o solo seguiría conmigo porque soy linda.

-No creo que Auruo se fije solo en la belleza -dijo Nifa, aunque no estaba del todo segura de eso-. Déjame hablar con él.

-No, además sería raro que saliéramos siendo que somos compañeros de escuadrón.

-No le veo nada de malo -dijo Nifa e instintivamente volteo a ver a Moblit-. Además, cualquier chica se sentiría alagada por todos esos intentos fallidos por conquistarte, generalmente los hombres se rinden a la primera. A menos que te interese alguien más.

-No me digas que también crees ese chisme de que ando tras el capitán Levi -dijo molesta.

-Siempre andas junto a él y lo idolatras.

-Porque es un gran líder, es amable y un gran soldado, pero no saldría con él, ciertamente ¿Qué clase de mujer saldría con él? Siempre esta serio y su actividad favorita es limpiar.

-Supongo que solo una loca saldría con el -coincidió su amiga y ambas comenzaron a reír.

-Solo contéstame honestamente algo ¿En verdad te gusta? Porque pienso que si no es el caso entonces deberías de jugar con los sentimientos del pobre hombre y dejarle los puntos bien claros.

Petra medito unos segundos pensando en su respuesta.

-Si me gusta, pero esta el tema de que somos compañeros además de que nos jugamos nuestras vidas siempre que salimos de misión y no creo estar preparada para perderlo o imagina que le digo que sí y yo muero, eso sería terrible.

-Petra, no puedes vivir con ese miedo eternamente.

-Mejor que las cosas sigan así -dijo poniéndose de pie-. He perdido el apetito.

Petra le había dicho a Nifa que no interfiriera, pero ella estaba harta de aquel juego que se traían ambos, así que decidió crear un plan. Pondría a prueba al pretendiente de su amiga para garantizar que fuera digno de ella.

Ella se dirigió al cuarto de Auruo y en cuanto este le abrió ingreso sin permiso.

-Sabes, ese detalle de en la mañana me cautivo mucho -dijo Nifa cambiando su voz a una seductora.

-¿Estas bien Nifa? ¿Te sientes mal de la garganta? -pregunto Auruo confundido.

-Estoy bien, aunque creo que tengo temperatura porque aquí dentro hace demasiado calor o quizás solo sea yo -dijo caminando hacia Auruo quien retrocedía por cada paso que Nifa daba.

-Quizás tienes temperatura porque yo no siento calor a decir verdad el clima esta frio por el aire y...

-Veo que además de tonto eres obtuso -dijo fastidiada.

-¿Obtuso? -pregunto confundido-. Reprobé matemáticas en la escuela -dijo nervioso pues Nifa lo había acorralado en la pared.

-Si y también aparentemente biología -dijo Nifa fastidiada porque no entendiera las indirectas demasiado directas-. Estoy intentando ligar contigo.

-Ah ¿En serio? Pensé que tú y Moblit...

-Así era, pero después vi lo detallista que eres con Petra y bueno, eso me enamoro.

Nifa se acercó a los labios de Auruo y este enseguida la aparto.

-Lo siento, pero no puede ser.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto?

-Mira Nifa eres linda, muchos dirían que incluso más que Petra, pero a mí no me importa eso, lo que me gusta de Petra es su carácter.

-Entiendo -dijo Nifa y se apartó aún mas de Auruo-. Felicidades, has pasado la prueba

-¿Prueba? -pregunto confundido.

-Queria ver si solo el físico te importaba y ya demostraste que no, por lo que en compensación te voy a dar un consejo para que conquistes a Petra. En primera, deja de actuar como el capitán Levi, eso le fastidia bastante y ya tiene suficiente con tener que escuchar los chismes en el cuartel como para que tú empeores la situación con tu mediocre imitación.

-Siempre pensé que ella estaba enamorada del capitán y por eso queria ser como él -confeso Auruo.

-Pues estas en un error, a ella de hecho ya le gustas.

-¿En serio? -pregunto esperanzado.

-Claro -dijo Nifa-. Ahora segundo punto, debes recordar que menos es más. No compres cosas caras, solo se tú mismo, de lo contrario solo la haces sentir incomoda.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Qué hago para demostrarle a Petra mi amor?

-Yo tengo un plan -dijo Nifa y se lo explico.

.

Petra estaba por irse a dormir cuando escucho una canción proveniente de afuera así que se asomó y vio a Auruo en compañía de Erd y Gunter y sonrió, él le había llevado una serenata.

Auruo escalo la fachada con la ayuda de su equipo de maniobras mientras hacia el intento por cantar entonado y en cuanto estuvo frente a Petra hablo.

-Escucha sé que he sido un tonto, pero es porque realmente me gustas y no solo por tu físico sino por tu valor, carácter e inteligencia. Eres maravillosa Petra y yo soy solo un tonto que no tiene nada más que ofrecerte salvo su corazón a cambio de nada. Solo me gustaría que aceptaras salir a cenar conmigo algún día para que puedas ver que realmente soy alguien que vale la pena.

Petra miro a Auruo y después a sus compañeros de escuadrón acompañados de Nifa recordando sus palabras, ella no debía de temer a la muerte y abrirse a la idea del corazón o simplemente dejar de jugar con el pobre chico que le había llevado serenata,

-Oh Auruo, eres tan lindo -dijo Petra acercándose a sus labios y él cerro los ojos-. Pero no creas que te la dejare tan fácil -agrego riendo y en lugar de darle el beso en los labios se lo dio en la mejilla haciendo que él cayera al suelo.

-Auruo -llamo Petra preocupada.

-Estoy bien -dijo contento.

-Pobre enfermo de amor, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería -dijo Erd levantándolo con ayuda de su amigo y se lo llevaron.


	15. Sasha&Nicolo

**Sasha & Nicolo**

**Bueno esta parejita también la pidió Pau y continuamos con el maratón romanticón, si les soy honesta a mí me gusta más la pareja Sasha x Connie, pero no me molesta esta pareja.**

Sasha amaba comer y Nicolo cocinar, pero no solo eso los hacia una linda pareja, era porque Sasha no solo comía por comer, ella en realidad podía sentir como esa comida destacaba de todo lo que había probado antes y era porque podía sentir que había sido preparada con verdadero amor.

El sueño de Nicolo desde niño había sido ser chef, pero la guerra no se lo permitió y termino como soldado haciendo lo que podía con los ingredientes que le daban para preparar una comida medio decente para las tropas y la cosa había empeorado para él cuando lo obligaron a preparar comida para aquellos a los que llamaba demonios.

No queria tener nada que ver con esas personas, pero aun así cocino obligado y entonces ocurrió lo que jamás había pasado y fue que alguien en realidad aprecio su comida y se trataba de Sasha.

Las siguientes semanas continúo preparando la comida y recibiendo cumplidos por parte de ella y cierto día lo sorprendió mientras cocinaba.

-Huele delicioso -dijo Sasha detrás de Nicolo asustándolo ocasionando que se cortara porque estaba cortando algunos ingredientes-. Perdona, déjame ayudarte -dijo avergonzada tomando su mano y examinando la herida en su dedo-. No es grabe, con una bendita sanara.

-Suéltame, no necesito de tu ayuda -dijo molesto Nicolo al ver que esa mujer demonio lo había tocado.

-Claro que sí, no puedes preparar la comida si continúas sangrando, a nadie le gusta la comida con sangre a no ser que seas vampiro -bromeo- Se que piensas que somos demonios, pero te aseguro que no comemos carne humana ni sangre. No somos titanes.

Nicolo dejo que Sasha le vendara el dedo y ahora que la tenia de cerca podía notar que en realidad ella era muy linda.

-Listo -dijo Sasha soltando la mano de Nicolo.

-¿A qué has venido? -dijo dándole la espalda para continuar con su deber.

-Queria ver como preparas la comida, es que a mí siempre me gustaba ver como mamá preparaba la comida porque me dejaba probar todo -confeso Sasha.

-Pues lo siento, pero a mí no me gustan los fisgones en mi cocina -dijo y Sasha bajo la cabeza.

Ella realmente se había colado porque queria conocer más al hombre que hacía tales manjares porque se había enamorado de su comida y queria conocer a la persona detrás de tal obra de arte.

Nicolo miro su dedo herido y pensó que ella siempre se portaba amable, así que nada le costaba también hacer el intento.

-Oh entiendo, bueno pues ya no te distraigo -dijo Sasha dando unos pasos hasta que Nicolo la detuvo.

-Espera, si te vas a quedar será para ayudar.

Sasha asintió emocionada y enseguida tomo un delantal.

-Tienes experiencia en la cocina ¿cierto? -pregunto Nicolo pues no queria perder el tiempo enseñando lo básico.

-Claro, ya estuve una vez n una competencia de comida con Jean -contesto Sasha- Aunque en verdad perdí, pero mi platillo no sabía mal.

Ambos comenzaron a preparar la comida mientras platicaban de la familia, su infancia y lo que les gustaba, Nicolo no podía creer que pudiera hablar de eso con alguien de Paradai, pero hacerlo con Sasha le resultaba natural.

-Y listo, es momento de la verdad -dijo Nicolo tomando una mini tarta de las que habían preparado juntos y Sasha hizo lo mismo.

Ambos mordieron y sintieron el sabor dulce en sus pupilas gustativas.

-Quedo delicioso -dijo Sasha-. Mis felicitaciones al chef, oh espera esa soy yo.

Nicolo no pudo evitar reír con ese comentario y luego observo como Sasha tenía harina en el cabello.

-Espera tienes harina en el cabello -dijo acercándose y tomando un mechón de su castaña cabellera para limpiarlo.

-Gracias -dijo sonrojada por tener tan cerca al chico que la había conquistado con la comida-. Tienes migajas en los labios -dijo pasando su dedo por los labios del chico y entonces sin previo aviso lo beso tomándolo desprevenido-. Lo siento -dijo en cuanto se apartó-. No era mi intención.

-Así que aquí las mujeres de Paradai son las que toman la iniciativa -dijo Nicolo sonriéndole.

-¿No estas molesto? -pregunto sorprendida Sasha.

Y en lugar de una contestación con palabras la recibió con otro beso por parte de Nicolo.

En cuanto dejo los labios de Sasha ella le aventó harina en el rostro a modo de juego y Nicolo se la quito de los ojos.

-Estas acabada -dijo riendo y persiguiendo a Sasha por toda la cocina.

-Te tengo -dijo tomándola por detrás y abrazándola.

Sasha continúo riendo y entonces la risa paro.

-Extrañare tus comidas cuando te vayas -confeso.

-¿Irme? -pregunto Nicolo confundido.

-Si, la comandante Hange vio que tienes un buen comportamiento y te ha conseguido un empleo como chef en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de todo Paradai -dijo Sasha-. Eres libre Nicolo, puedes hacer tu vida aquí.

Nicolo jamás había pensado en que sería feliz en Paradai y mucho menos que encontraría el amor, pero quizás en ese lugar podía tener la vida que siempre soñó.

-Bueno ciertamente yo no te extrañare porque preparare para ti el almuerzo todos los días -dijo pensando en que ya no podía imaginarse su vida sin Sasha y que quizás en unos años podrían casarse, formar una familia y él prepararía los desayunos además de las comidas solo para ver esa gran sonrisa de Sasha.

-Eso sería genial -dijo Sasha contenta.

Y Nicolo cumplió su promesa, cada día iba de visita para dejarle la comida a Sasha e incluso aquel día que viajarían a Mare le preparo unas galletas.

-Es para que no mueras de hambre durante el viaje -dijo Nicolo tras besarla-. Y por favor cuando estés ahí no te olvides de probar el helado. Es frio y dulce y sé que te encantara.

-Entendido -dijo sonriéndole y mirándolo con amor.

-Cuando regreses quiero que vengas a cenar al restaurante, preparare una cena romántica.

Nicolo tenía pensado que durante esa cena le propondría matrimonio a Sasha. Sabía que eran jóvenes como para pensar en eso, pero ellos realmente se amaban así que ¿para qué esperar más años cuando podían comenzar a disfrutar de su futuro juntos?

-Hecho, cena romántica solo tu y yo, usare un lindo vestido y después pasearemos por la ciudad bajo las estrellas -dijo pensando en todas las escenas románticas que había leído y que así ocurrían.

-Creo que después de la cena más bien tendré que rodarte, pero de acuerdo -dijo Nicolo y la beso una última vez antes de que ella se fuera.

**Ahora me retiro a llorar ¡¿Por qué Isayama?! Por qué tenías que matar a la chica papa. **


	16. Kenny&Traute

**Kenny & Traute **

**Una pareja que me gusta mucho a pesar de que casi no tuvimos muchas escenas de estos dos y debo confesar que también me gusta la pareja Uri x Kenny no sé porque, supongo que por el Ackerbond que compartían.**

**Pau tú la pediste y aquí la tienes, lamento el retraso y sin más que decir vamos a la historia.**

¿Qué felicidad permanente podría experimentar una pareja que se unió tan solo porque sus pasiones fueron más fuertes que sus virtudes?

Traute leyó aquella frase en el libro que tenía en sus manos y se quedó pensando en que quizás eso se aplicaba demasiado a la relación que tenía con su capitán.

Kenny Ackerman era muchos años mayor que ella, pero desde un inicio se creó una chispa que pronto se transformó en fuego incontenible.

"Debo haber nacido con tan poca razón para amar a un hombre que sé, me romperá el corazón."

Quizás leer frases célebres de autoras no era una buena idea de pasar el tiempo libre que tenía, pero era porque no había nada más que hacer ya que todos permanecían ocupados en lo suyo aguardando instrucciones de su capitán quien nuevamente había desaparecido sin decir a donde iba.

Traute se puso de pie y relleno su vaso con más bebida alcohólica.

Ella nunca aceptaría sus sentimientos hacia aquel hombre, porque sabía que en el corazón de Kenny no existía espacio para esas ridiculices como el amor y ella como chica ingenua y tonta había caído de cabeza ¿y ahora que podía hacer?

Estaba demasiado cansada de fingir que no le importaba y que para ella aquellas noches no significaban nada así que tomó una decisión, se desintoxicaría de aquella relación toxica y buscaría su libertad.

Empaco algunas cosas en una pequeña mochila que se echó al hombro y camino a la salida lamentablemente topándose con Kenny quien noto el ligero equipaje.

-¿Vas a algún lado linda? -pregunto Kenny.

-De viaje, solo serán unos días, quizás semanas -contesto e intento salir, pero Kenny le bloqueo el paso.

-Nunca autorice esas pequeñas vacaciones -dijo Kenny.

Él nunca lo aceptaría, pero no se imaginaba pasar varios días sin Traute.

-Claro que sí, lo firmaste borracho -contesto.

-Jamás he estado tan borracho -alego.

-Claro que sí, es más tengo el documento que lo prueba -dijo Traute-. Si quieres te lo enseño, está en otro cuarto, iré por el enseguida.

-Jaja muy astuta ¿crees que me voy a creer eso?

-Vamos Kenny a ti que más te da si me voy unos días, no es como si tu fueras honesto diciéndome a donde te largas y francamente no me importa.

-¿Acaso estas celosa Caven? -pregunto Kenny-. ¿Piensas que me voy de luna de miel con alguna fulana?

-No lo sé y no me importa -dijo molesta.

-Bueno si no preguntas no te contestare.

-Como si reamente me fueras a decir -dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo seria.

-Luces linda cundo te molestas.

Traute roto sus ojos fastidiada.

-Bien Kenny dime ¿A dónde vas cuando te desapareces? -pregunto sabiendo que no obtendría ninguna respuesta.

-No, esa no es la pregunta que te dije te contestaria.

-No necesito preguntarte si te vas con otras, eso ya lo sé, no soy una inocente que piensa que nuestra relación es exclusiva.

-Eso me ofende demasiado.

-¿Me dirás que eres fiel? -pregunto incrédula pues sabía que no era el caso.

-Para serte fiel tendríamos que tener una relación cosa que no tenemos.

-Sabes que, ya me cansé, esto, sea lo que sea que teníamos, termino al igual que esta conversación -dicho esto tomo el brazo de Kenny y con un rápido movimiento lo lanzo hacia atrás quedando en el suelo.

Kenny era fuerte, pero Traute astuta y también sabia defenderse y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

-Adiós capitán -dijo Traute antes de salir del cuarto.

Kenny se puso de pie enseguida y la siguió tomándola desprevenida y cargándola sobre su hombro.

-¡Suéltame idiota! -grito Traute golpeándolo en la espalda y Kenny solo la bajo cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave.

-¿Qué te dio ahora por ser tan berrinchuda Traute? -pregunto Kenny.

Traute usualmente escondía a la perfección sus emociones, pero ese día estaba demasiado furiosa y cansada del mismo juego.

-Ya te lo dije, estoy cansada de esto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De lo que sea que existe entre los dos -dijo y entonces estallo-. ¡Me canse de ser solo tú amante! Me canse de pretender que no me importa cuando miras a otras mujeres o cuando desapareces sin dar explicaciones.

-¿No me digas que quieres una vida ridícula? -dijo riendo-. ¿Quieres jugar a la casita? ¿Tener una familia? Vamos Traute tú no eres ese tipo de mujer, hombres así te aburrirían, tú quieres pasión, aventura, vivir la vida al máximo.

Kenny tomo a Traute de la barbilla y ella lo aparto.

-No estoy diciendo que quiero eso, estoy diciendo que quiero una pareja y que por primera vez algo sea estable en mi vida.

-Pues entonces no soy tu hombre -dijo apartándose de la puerta-. Anda pequeña ave, sal a buscar eso, pero ya te lo digo nadie va a querer cargar con el peso que llevas ¿Cuántos muertos no has enterrado? ¿Cuántas vidas no dañaste? Tu pasado siempre te perseguirá, estas sumergida hasta el cuello en toda esta mierda política y ya no puedes escapar.

-Eres odioso ¿Piensas que no puedo sustituirte? ¿Que no encontrare a alguien que me ame?

Pregunto molesta y Kenny no contesto, de hecho, ni siquiera la miro.

Traute le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta.

-No más de lo que yo puedo hacerlo -dijo Kenny en voz baja, pero audible para ella.

-¿Qué? -pregunto girándose nuevamente.

-Ya lo escuchaste Traute ahora ¿Por qué no me preguntas eso que te carcome? -pregunto Kenny caminando hacia ella.

-¿Te vas con otra? -pregunto sabiendo que su respuesta sería afirmativa y que Kenny solo estaba jugando con ella y sus sentimientos.

-No, no existe otra -contesto tomándola de la cintura.

-¿Algún día me dirás a dónde vas? -pregunto Traute.

-No -contesto y Traute intento apartarse, pero Kenny la retuvo-. No puedes saberlo todo porque es complicado ¿No te basta con saber que no existe otra?

Aquel día Traute no se fue y tomo la decisión de continuar al lado de Kenny pensando que quizás algún día realmente se iría.

¿Qué felicidad permanente podría experimentar una pareja que se unió tan solo porque sus pasiones fueron más fuertes que sus virtudes?

La respuesta para Traute seguiría siendo un misterio.

**Ahora dato cultural, la primera frase es del libro Sensatez y Sentimientos de Jane Austen y la segunda frase pertenece a Cassandra Clare autora de Cazadores de Sombras.**


	17. Jean&Pieck

**Jean & Pieck**

**Bueno esta es una petición de MioSiriban, nunca había considerado esta pareja porque no los había visto juntos realmente, solo han tenido escenas fugases como cuando salva a Hange de ser comida por Pieck, cuando no la mata en el ataque a Liberio y recientemente en el manga cuando salva a Onyankopon, pero ustedes lo piden y yo les cumplo. **

**También lamento si no han quedado romanticones los OS, no lo sé, quizás he perdido el romance y quiero ofrecer una disculpa, cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida. **

Desde muy joven Jean siempre había amado a Mikasa, para él no existía ninguna chica tan atractiva y fuerte como ella, pero eso cambio cuando conoció a Pieck.

Cuando se reunió con Hange y ella le conto que tenía un plan para liberarlos y detener a Eren él acepto, aunque no le agrado la forma en la que lo harían, pues para eso tendrían que unirse a sus enemigos en Mare en los cuales no confiaba, pero como no tenía opción tuvo que aceptar.

Pieck apareció en su forma titan y fingió comérselos llevándolos hasta una zona segura en el interior de su boca. Una vez que llegaron los escupió y ella salió de su forma titan dejando a Jean sin palabras al notar lo hermosa que le resultaba aquella mujer de Mare.

Todos escucharon el plan para después movilizarse y Jean aprovecho ese tiempo para hablar con Pieck.

-Eres Pieck la portadora del titan carreta ¿cierto? -dijo Jean acercándose a ella.

-Así es ¿y tú eres?

-Jean Kirstein -se presentó estirando su mano.

Pieck se sorprendió pues no pensaba que alguien de Paradai quisiera hablar con ella o ser amable dado que seguía existiendo un odio y desconfianza entre ambos bandos, además de que hasta el momento todos habían mantenido su distancia fuera de Hange quien era rara.

Pieck estiro su mano y estrecho la de Jean además de que le sonrió para que viera que sus intenciones eran buenas.

-Escucha, queria decir que lamento mucho el haber intentado matarte en Liberio -dijo Jean avergonzado y evitando contacto visual.

-Está bien, hay problema, lamento haber intentado devorarte en Shiganshina -contesto Pieck.

-Tu… ¿me recuerdas? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro, aunque déjame decirte que con este aspecto luces mejor -contesto Pieck mirando a Jean.

-Si claro, los chicos no dejan de fastidiarme diciendo que me afeite y corte el cabello.

-No, yo digo que luces más maduro y lindo -dijo sin pensarlo y enseguida se sintió avergonzada por decirlo.

-¿Piensas que soy lindo?

-Claro, supongo que debes tener un montón de chicas tras de ti.

-La verdad no -contesto mirando involuntariamente a Mikasa quien estaba a poca distancia.

-Ah ya veo, ella te gusta -dijo Pieck notando esta acción de Jean y mirando detenidamente a Mikasa-. Es linda.

-Si, pero a ella le gusta Eren y bueno ya perdí la esperanza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pretendiéndola? -pregunto curiosa.

-Como siete años -contesto sintiéndose un poco tonto y patético-. La conocí a los doce en nuestro entrenamiento de reclutas y ya desde ese momento debí haberme rendido.

-Bueno yo no sé mucho de amor o de parejas porque nunca he tenido una y tampoco es que te conozca mucho, pero pareces ser un chico decente.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Porque cualquier persona me hubiera matado aquella vez en Liberio, pero tú te detuviste porque Falco y Gaby corrían riesgo. En la guerra generalmente a las personas no les importa un niño, solo actúan pensando en la victoria o continuar vivos sin importar el costo, pero tú te detuviste y eso me hace pensar que es porque eres bueno y no querías cargar con el peso de haber matado dos niños inocentes.

-O quizás solo soy un tonto -dijo pensando en cómo en otra ocasión Armin había tenido que salvarle la vida ya que no tubo las agallas de disparar y matar a una persona poniendo no solo su vida en riesgo.

-Pues gracias a eso yo estoy aquí y tú también ¿No te parece curioso como una simple acción lo cambia todo?

-Supongo que tienes razón, además me hubiera dolido matar a una chica tan linda como tu -dijo Jean sonrojándose.

-¿Piensas que soy linda? -pregunto Pieck sonriendo.

-Si, claro que lo eres ¿No te consideras linda?

-La verdad nadie nunca me había dicho eso antes -confeso y luego pensó unos segundos-. Jean cuando todo esto acabe lamentare mucho volver a ser tu enemiga.

-O quizás Mare y Erdia puedan hacer la paz y podamos ser amigos -dijo esperanzado, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible.

-Eso sería lindo -dijo Pieck pensando también que era poco probable-. Te diré algo, si sobrevivimos y seguimos siendo aliados te llevare a cenar.

-¿Es una cita? -pregunto sorprendido-. No, digo… no quise decir cita, porque no nos conocemos, pero… -Jean comenzó a hablar sin sentido por los nervios.

-Si, una cita suena bien -dijo Pieck para callarlo-. Y en el caso de que sobrevivamos, pero sigamos siendo enemigos entonces te prometo no te matarte.

Jean medito un segundo, podía prometerle lo mismo a Pieck, pero…

-No puedo prometerte lo mismo -admitió-. porque si atacas a alguno de mis compañeros yo… No sé si podría perdonarte o si podría atacarte.

-Mientes, claro que lo harías porque eres buena persona y tu impulso seria proteger a aquellos que quieres, seamos honestos no elegirías a una desconocida por muy linda que te parezca.

-Entonces esperemos lo mejor -dijo jean pensando que realmente le gustaría llegar a conocer a Pieck-. Y si sobrevivimos yo te llevare a cenar.

-Pensé que esa sería yo.

-Bueno no sé cómo sea donde vives, pero aquí.

-¿Es mal visto?

-No realmente, solo nos gusta ser caballerosos -contesto Jean-. Ya sabes llevar a una linda chica a cenar, abrirle la puerta, darle flores…

-Suena lindo, en casa casi nadie hace eso -dijo pensando que ese tipo de acciones solo las había leído en libros románticos, pero que nadie nunca se había atrevido a invitarla a salir-. Entonces hasta entonces no mueras Jean.

-Tu tampoco Pieck.

Ambos se alejaron para ir a sus posiciones según el plan no sin antes intercambiar una última mirada acompañada de una sonrisa.

**¿Ya he dicho que amo a Jean? Y con su nuevo aspecto se ve hermoso no como Eren que parece vagabundo jaja yo solo espero no me lo maten.**


	18. Kenny&Uri

**Kenny & Uri**

**Bueno esta parejita la pidió vaquerita swan, perdona el retraso y para los demás pronto tendrán sus peticiones.**

La vida de Kenny siempre había sido complicada, nacer en un mundo en el que te perseguían por un simple apellido era ridículo, pero pese a eso Kenny no odiaba su apellido, lo portaba con orgullo tal como lo había aprendido de su abuelo y de su padre. Ser un Ackerman significaba que era grande y deseoso de honrarlo se había dedicado a entrenar con la esperanza de que algún día él vengaría toda la sangre Ackerman derramada.

Su venganza tardo, pero finalmente tras varios años de buscar información y matar personas logro dar con Uri Reiss, aquel hombre era el culpable, él y sus antepasados. Eso fue lo que pensó Kenny mientras aguardaba a la espera de poder atacar.

Solo que cuando lo tuvo en frente nunca se imaginó lo que pasaría.

Uri de la nada había creado un enorme brazo de titan y Kenny se dio cuenta de que estaba ante alguien superior cosa que le parecía gracioso ya que aquel chico rubio era demasiado bajito y su aspecto era débil como si estuviera enfermo, pero por alguna extraña razón aquel día su corazón comenzó a latir más acelerado y no podía apartar la vista de él ¿Acaso aquello que sentía era…?

Si bien su relación había iniciado algo accidentada con el tiempo Kenny y Uri pasaron de ser los mejores amigos a algo más.

Y ahí estaba Uri leyendo más datos sobre los Ackerman encontrando algo que lo dejo perturbado. Él se puso de pie enseguida y estaba por salir cuando se topó con su hermano Rod.

-¿Trabajando tan tarde hermano? -pregunto Rod y noto el libro que Uri llevaba cargando-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Nada que te importe -contesto a la defensiva Uri.

-No necesito ser demasiado inteligente para saber que se trata de algo sobre los Ackerman -dijo molesto-. Tu aprecias mucho a ese perro callejero.

Aquellas palabras fastidiaron mucho a Uri y por ello intento golpear a su hermano en defensa de Kenny, pero era débil y a Rod no le costo trabajo evadir el golpe sujetando su puño para después apartarlo bruscamente.

-A eso hemos llegado, prefieres atacar tu sangre y por un Ackerman.

-Un Ackerman que te tumbara los dientes viejo gordo -dijo Kenny detrás de Rod haciendo que este escapara de inmediato-. Odio a tu familia -dijo Kenny sonriéndole a Uri tras ver como Rod se alejaba-. Por otro lado, nunca lo vi rodar tan rápido.

Usualmente Uri reía ante cualquier chiste de Rod que llegara a hacer Kenny, pero en esa ocasión eso no sucedió.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Kenny notando que algo malo ocurría e intento acercarse a su pareja, pero este lo esquivo dejando el libro en el escritorio.

-Hoy descubrí algo más sobre tu familia -informo Uri y esto despertó la curiosidad en Kenny acercándose al escritorio para leer el contenido del libro-. El Ackerbond es un vinculo que se crea cuando ciertas circunstancias se combinan y el resultado es que este Ackerman no puede evitar obedecer a esa persona.

Uri bajo la cabeza sintiendo gran tristeza, después de todo aquello entre los dos había sido una simple ilusión, una mentira creada por el Ackerbond. No era que Kenny realmente lo apreciara o amara y que por ello lo protegía incesantemente, era porque así lo obligaba su cuerpo.

-Son puras tonterías -dijo Kenny como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Uri-. Es verdad que aquel día sentí que algo despertaba en mi interior, pero no fue esa tontería del Ackerbond.

-Pero lo que dice…

-Es verdad que existe -dijo Kenny sorprendiendo a Uri pues pensaba que Kenny no conocía nada de eso-. Un Ackerman puede sentir como una gran fuerza se despierta en su interior y se crea un vinculo inquebrantable con esa persona, pro no has sido tu -Kenny miro la cara de sorpresa de Uri y continuo hablando-. Cuando mi hermana escapo yo sentí un gran dolor y rabia por este maldito mundo y sobre todo por mi padre que pareció no importarle, entonces esta fuerza apareció. Veras yo siempre admiré a mi padre, pero aquel día cuando no hizo nada por impedir que mi hermana se fuera yo sentí como toda esa admiración se derrumbaba y sentí ganas de proteger a mi hermanita, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Era un chico tonto y débil sin dinero ni contactos, fue cuando esa fuerza llego a mí, ese deseo de protegerla y murió recientemente cuando la he encontrado muerta.

-Tu Ackerbond era tu hermana -dijo Uri-. Lamento tu perdida.

Ahora Uri se sentía un tonto por llegar a pensar que los sentimientos de Kenny eran una simple ilusión.

-Ella tuvo un hijo -dijo Kenny.

-Puedes traerlo, recibirá la mejor educación y a la larga podría ser mi heredero y…

-No -dijo interrumpiéndolo-. No me mal intérpretes, agradezco la oferta, pero prefiero que el mocoso se vuelva fuerte y no un aristócrata inepto como tu hermano. Además, no es como si viviéramos en un mundo ideal.

-Es verdad, en un mundo ideal tú, tu sobrino y yo podríamos formar una familia, pero tenemos deberes y secretos que guardar, aunque quien sabe, después de todo míranos, un Ackerman y un Reiss en una habitación sin intentar matarse.

-No lo sé, muchas veces he pensado que deseas matarme y más cuando te pones celoso -bromeo Kenny-. Pero tienes razón, este no es un mundo lleno de rosa donde cada uno obtiene un final feliz, es un mundo oscuro donde el fuerte sobrevive y el débil muere -dijo y no pudo evitar notar como últimamente Uri lucia cada vez más agotado y débil cosa que le dolía terriblemente.

-Que bueno que has tocado ese tema, porque como sabes algún día no muy lejano moriré y antes de eso me gustaría…

-No quiero hablar de eso -dijo Kenny dándole la espalda pues hablar de ese tema era algo que le dolía en el alma, la sola idea de estar sin Uri era terrible.

-Pues es una lastima porque es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar -dijo serio.

-¿Te he dicho que te ves lindo cuando te enojas? -dijo girándose y sonriéndole pensando que así podría evitar aquella platica.

-Kenny -dijo Uri y no lucia contento-. Mi sobrina Frieda va a tener el poder, pero es joven y mientras se adapta Rod tomara el cargo por lo que quiero que me prometas algo y es que siempre vas a cuidar de mi familia y eso involucra a Rod.

-Bien, prometo cuidar de tu familia -dijo Kenny caminando hacia Uri-. Incluso al idiota de tu hermano.

Hecha esta promesa ambos compartieron un cálido momento lleno de besos en la intimidad de aquella enorme biblioteca, así como muchas veces antes del inminente final.

En un mundo ideal hubieran podido estar juntos, pero ese no era un mundo ideal, era un mundo cruel donde a pesar de sus sentimientos, estos no los podían hacer públicos y a pesar del amor que se tenían el uno por el otro Urie debía continuar con su deber y Kenny con su promesa, él protegería siempre el secreto de las murallas y obedecería a Rod Reiss el fastidioso hermano, solo por conservar la promesa a Uri.


	19. Chapter 19

INFORME A LA COMUNIDAD

QUIZAS MUCHOS ESPERABAN ACTUALIZACION POR PARTE DE KELLS, DEBO INFORMAR QUE ELLA YA NO PODRA SUBIR CONTENIDO. UNA TREMENDA LASTIMA YA QUE ELLA ODIABA DEJAR SUS HISTORIAS SIN TERMINAR T . T

ADMITO QUE JAMAS LEI SUS HISTORIAS Y ERA DEBIDO A QUE YO ERA TEAM ERUHAN.

ME TOMO LA LIBERTAD DE ESCRIBIR A SU NOMBRE YA QUE SOMOS BF Y COMO TAL COMPARTIMOS MUCHAS COSAS, ENTRE ELLAS CONTRASEÑAS.

A ELLA LE HUBIERA GUSTADO INFORMARLES A TODOS, AL MENOS DE ESO HABLAMOS EL DIA MARTES CUANDO ME CONTO QUE YA NO TENIA EL ANIMO NI FUERZA PARA ESCRIBIR, PERO QUE SENTIA QUE SE LOS DEBIA.

ELLA AMABA ESCRIBIR, RECUERDO QUE FUE QUIEN ME CREO LA CUENTA QUE JAMAS USO EN ESTA PLATAFORMA.

SI TIENEN ALGO QUE DECIRLE MANDENLE PRIV MESAGE. VENGA ELLA NECESITA DE USTEDES PARA ANIMARLA.

NO TENGO MAS QUE DECIR.

SAYONARA


End file.
